Falling Hard
by Myloko
Summary: The Cast Of Yu-Gi-Oh! land on my friend's front lawn. *Yes, there are no longer dots in the title* The Mysterious Door Knocker Has Arrived! And She Has A Few *Tricks* In Her Purse!
1. Fishing Hooks and Much Ado About Swearin...

Falling.Hard - Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own yugioh.blahblahblah.enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter One: Don't Leave Things Lying Around  
  
It was a nice sunny afternoon. As usual, my friend Jen and I were sitting on her porch.  
  
"Should I re-arrange my tackle box? I'm going fishing soon and it's probably a mess!!!" I said.  
  
"You can do it later!!! I'm HUNGRY!!!" Jen yelled. Since I was hungry too I followed her into her house for our usual lunch: Popsicles and jello. As we were eating our jello of the day (raspberry) we heard a loud THUD.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"Then use my baseball bat, and lets go see." Since Jen was always a chicken I had been forced to go outside first. What I saw would eventually change my life forever.  
  
"OMG!!! JEN!!!" I yelled, about to pass out from what I saw. The main cast of yugioh was there.all 11 of them.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! JUSTINE!!! WERE YOU HIDING MY PILLS AGAIN OR ARE THEY REALLY ON MY LAWN???" As shocked as I was, I never took notice that one of them was yelling and running around because they said that they had something stuck up their butt. I could tell that they were obviously swearing in Egyptian.  
  
"Hehehe.I guess pharohs don't always land on their feet eh Yami?" That was obviously Yami Bakura.it was just so amazing to see that they were.real, and.  
  
"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS THING OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CURSE YOU ALL?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what's your problem?"  
  
"I landed on something with a hooked end and now its stuck in me!"  
  
"Was it in a green box?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"then its only a.AH SHIT!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" I couldn't control my laughter. The 5000 year old Egyptian pharoh known as Yami had one of my fishing hooks stuck up his butt. This caused me to fall over in laughter.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"  
  
"Nothing." I didn't want to be cursed. I already had braces and soon to be glasses.  
  
'THEN GET IT OUTTA ME!!!"  
  
"YUGI!!!" I spotted the little one near a bush smelling the flowers.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please report to the front lawn! Your Yami has a fishing hook stuck up his butt!" I couldn't help but laugh. Even Jen was rolling around on the floor in tears.  
  
"Oh no!" He quickly ran to his taller other-half and quickly removed the hook.but not before some more swearing.  
  
"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SWEARING?! YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN!" I said pointing at Mokuba and Yugi.  
  
"And who died and made you the boss of me?"  
  
"MYSELF!" That temporarily scared him. Suddenly as if on cue a thunderstorm was quickly approaching.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have an idea." I whispered something into her ear and before I was even finished she was laughing harder than before.  
  
"Okay" she said "In order to take shelter in my house.you have to dance.THE CAN-CAN!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah.good idea ne?"  
  
"But what if we don't know how?" Asked Mokuba.  
  
"Jen will give you a quick lesson, then we'll decide on how good you can be.and if you can't do it then.enjoy the storm"  
  
*~*  
  
Like? Or dislike? Review but, since this is my first, try not to flame k? this is all in good fun ^_~ 


	2. Super Prank With Super Glue And The Amaz...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: some as before, just read + enjoy ^_~  
  
*~*  
  
"Now, you sing the song like this." Jen started to sing the can-can and do the actions as well. Some of them were impressed while others were still recovering from a fishing hook. After her lesson we quickly started calling names for our "torture session"  
  
"Okay, first up, Pegasus!" Pegasus came forward and began. As me and Jen fought back laughter we had to admit, he was doing a good job. After he was finished we gave him passage to the house. Next up was Mokuba, then Yugi, followed by Bakura. Each one of them passed as well. Mai and Tea also did a great job. Joey and Tristan took a few tries but they finally got it. Seto, Yami + Yami Bakura refused to do it.  
  
"Have fun!" Jen yelled.  
  
"JEN!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't just LEAVE them out there!!!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"If you want to see your dog alive again you'll let them in." After quick convincing, she decidedly let them in. "Much better" After entering the living room we quickly noticed that there wasn't nearly enough room to fit 13 people. "Jen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm.problem?"  
  
"Hmm.ideas?"  
  
"Okay everyone, listen up!!! Since there aint enough room we're going to have to split you accordingly: Yami + Yugi will be with me in jen's room, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Yami Bakura + Jen will be in Jen's brother's room and the rest will be in the living room, k?"  
  
"Fine" they all said in unison. I think those pairs worked, almost everyone who hated each other was separated and was with at least one person they liked. I, personally, enjoyed knowing the fact that Yami + Yugi would be with me, in Jen's house, cuz if they ever came to mine I'd never hear the end of it. It was 2pm and, as usual, there was nothing on. And as usual, the crappy power lines gave out again and we were all in the dark. And, since I was afraid of the dark, the first thing I grabbed just happened to be Yami, who looked at me like I'd never seen the dark before.  
  
"Umm.sorry?" When I looked over at Yami's other side Yugi was doing the same thing I was. I guess Yami just gave in knowing that he was trapped in a room with 2 people who were afraid of the dark and weren't going to let go of him anytime soon.he'd just have to wait for the power to come back on. "i omg.what am I doing? And is this really happening?"/i I thought.  
  
"I'm going to get.something," Yami said. I don't think he wanted to be in the room right now. As he went for the door he turned the knob and found that it was.locked. "Great, just great, I'm stuck in a room with 2 people who are afraid of the dark, and there's only 1 bed and small floor space, just great." He then went back to the bed that Yugi and I were on. We couldn't go anywhere and from the looks of things. It looked like we were going to be in there for a while.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in Jen's brother's room.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU KAIBA!!!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"NO ONE'S KILLING ANYONE WHILE WE'RE IN MY HOUSE!!!" Jen yelled back. "And since you're all annoying me I'm going to get something to drink." As Jen went for the door, she also realized that the door to her room was locked too. "DAMN DOOR!!!"  
  
"Calm down Jen, it'll be alright" Bakura said in a very un-reassuring way.  
  
"Hehehe.ya know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're kinda cute.prrr!!!" And so then Jen made her move on Bakura and they started making out.  
  
"Can you please do that somewhere else?" Seto said.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY AIBOU YOU EVIL CAN-CAN DANCER!!!" yelled Yami Bakura.  
  
"Think of the children!!!" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in the living room.  
  
"I wonder if they found out about our prank yet?" Asked Joey.  
  
"I don't think we should have super glued the door knobs Joey, that was kinda mean, but on the other hand, this could be the best prank ever!!!" Tristan said.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in Jen's room.  
  
"I'm hungry!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"There should be some candy under Jen's bed," I answered. I then went under her bed and pulled out an entire box full of candy. How old it was I didn't know, but when you're hungry, you're hungry. I grabbed a few chocolate bars for myself and Yugi and then some extra stuff for later.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to give him any candy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He tends to get hyperactive."  
  
"How bad does he get?"  
  
"Let's just say, he could break down the door from the sugar rush."  
  
"Perfect!!!" and so I decided to give almost all of my candy to Yugi.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???"  
  
"If he breaks down the door then we can get out." I smiled and watched Yugi eat more of the junk.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me any?"  
  
"I already know that you don't eat so it's a lost cause on my part."  
  
"And how do you know so much about me?"  
  
"I have connections. But anyway.  
  
"SUIGAR!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! YAY!!! SUGAR!!!"  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"WHAT??? HAHAHAH!!! NEE.YA???"  
  
"Do you think you could break the door down?"  
  
"SURE!!! WITH SUGAR, I CAN DO ANYTHING!!! I AM.SUPER YUGI!!!"  
  
"Okay." And so, he started ramming the door with his head. "Is that safe for him to do that?"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend he do that, but, if he gets the door open then I'll do anything." After a few rams, he hit something loose.  
  
"I think the door's gonna break down."  
  
"Then stand back."  
  
"I'm sitting beside you on a bed on the far end of the room, it's gonna land on him before me."  
  
"BOOM!!!" and so, the door finally crashed down, also knocking Yugi uncontious.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Sure.he'll be fine." At this point I was starving, so I went to the kitchen, and found nothing.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YAMI!!! HAHAHHA!!!"  
  
"I think I'm already dead Pegasus."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"STOP FIGHTING DAMNIT!!! JEN!?"  
  
"Jen's stuck in a room with the kaibas and the bakuras." Joey said.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Is it still raining?"  
  
"It's doing more than that, go see for yourself." As I checked out the window I was shocked to see the street flooded with almost 2 feet of water.  
  
"This isn't good, I'm gonna get back to my house before it gets worse.and some of you are going to have to come with me!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's too crowded and I don't want to be alone in the dark. YAMI!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're coming to my house with me!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.I don't wana be alone and you might kill someone, mainly Pegasus if you stay here."  
  
"Fine, but what about Yugi?"  
  
"He's just sleeping.he'll be fine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can someone tell Jen that I went to my house and to call me if she needs me?"  
  
"I will." Tea answered.  
  
"Great. YAMI!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
So, what did you think of this chapter? Floods can't be too good to cross through, I guess I'll have to find out later. Review and remember, this is all in good fun ^_~ 


	3. The Great Flood and KittyKun

Falling.Hard - Chapter 3  
  
"I'M NOT GOING OUT IN THAT!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"TOO BAD!!!." It was almost 7pm now. "Darm, I missed Yugioh."  
  
"You missed what?"  
  
"Oh!!! Silly me.nothing."  
  
"How did you know my other name was Yugioh?"  
  
"Good guess? Anyway, let's go!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"THERE'S 2 FEET OF WATER OUT THERE!!!"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Fine." and so the pharoh finally gave in. As we opened the door we were hit by a big gust of wind.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you carry me? My foot hurts."  
  
"-_-.fine."And so, he also carried me a whole 15 feet across the street. When we finally arrived we noticed that they door was locked. "Even better, now we can't get in."  
  
"Yes we can!!! We just have to climb over the fence in the backyard!!!" After walking around the entire house we finally reached the 7 foot fence. "Yami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you mind climbing over and unlocking the gate so that I can get in? Please?" I shot him the best puppy dog eyes I could do in the rain.  
  
"Fine.only because it's your house and I can't get in unless you're alive."  
  
"Sure." If he was smarter he would have known that the door was open. And so, he began to climb over. Half way up, he fell. "Oh come on!!! My grandma can climb that better than you!!!"  
  
"Then why don't you try!!!"  
  
"My foot hurts"  
  
"Fine" And so he climbed again, and fell again. Finally, on the 7th try he made it over.  
  
"Yay Yami!!! Now go get the key in the garage and unlock the gate so I can get in."  
  
"Fine." As he opened the garage door he suddenly flooded my entire garage, but I didn't care too much, he just got soaked in the process while I was half dry. "Where is it?"  
  
"It's hanging up on the wall." As he looked up he found over a dozen bronze colored keys hanging on the wall.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"It's the bronze one."  
  
"What shape is it?"  
  
"It looks like a key with a round head." 7 of the 12 had round heads.  
  
"You're not helping too much."  
  
"It says 'back door' on it if that helps" The 5th key had they correct marking so he decided to take it. As he came back out and opened the gate he flooded more of the backyard, and got me as wet as him in the process. "Smart move genius."  
  
"Now, how do we get in?"  
  
"Simple, turn the door knob." As I walked up to the door I stepped in something very squishy, but I didn't want to know what so I opened the door and stepped into my nice dry house.which still had the air conditioner on.and made us very cold.  
  
"Is it just me or is it colder than a freezer in here?"  
  
"It's you.now, I need to change so.wait in the living room or something." And So I went to my room and got changed, but, not before a heard a huge MEOW!!! comming from the living room. "KITTY-KUN!!!" I yelled into the hallway looking for my cat.  
  
"Kitty-kun?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I call my cat.  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
"Didn't you hear it go 'meow' a minute ago?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well anyway, KITTY-KUN!!! There you are!!!" I said as I looked down at my cat who was standing at my feet.  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
"You just asked that, and I obviously do if it's standing at my feet."  
  
"We had many cats in Egypt. Some were."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. Here." I said as I threw him a towel.  
  
"I'm soaked and all I get is a towel?"  
  
"The only clothes I have are mine or my sisters, you can wear our clothes if you want."  
  
"I guess it's better than nothing."And so he went and explored my sister's closet looking for new clothes. 10 minutes later he emerged from my sister's room wearing a white school shirt, maroon and gold school kilt and his millennium puzzle.  
  
"Since when do you go to my school Yami? And since when do guys wear kilts?"  
  
"So that's what this is.what's a kilt?"  
  
"It's a skirt!!! Can't you tell!!!"  
  
"Oh." he said as his face turned red and he ran back to find something new. This time he came back wearing black school pants.  
  
"You really like our school uniform ne?"  
  
"it's the only decent thing she owns."  
  
"I agree with you on that. I'm gonna go dry my hair now, so, feel free to explore the house and don't let the cat out k?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
"Oh Bakura!!!"  
  
"Oh Jen!!!" They said as they continued making out, well into their 5th hour now.  
  
'THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Yami Bakura yelled. "I'M GONNA BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN AND GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
"And I'm gonna help!!!" Seto said. And so, they continually rammed their door, until, BOOM!!! It fell on Mokuba and knocked him uncontious.  
  
"Thanks for your help, but I don't think I'll ever need it again Kaiba, once was enough, and if I had to stay in there for another minute I WOULDA GONE INSANE!!!"  
  
"You already are insane"  
  
"Oh yeah.musta forgotten.hehehe.oops."  
  
"But what about my brother?"  
  
"He'll be fine, he's just sleeping."  
  
"Sure." Anyway, they went into the living room to find the others fighting over the remote.  
  
"Should we stop this?"  
  
"HELL YA!!! THEY HELL IF I'M GONNA WATCH TELETUBIES!!!"  
  
"But that's my favorite show!!!" Joey said.  
  
"TOO BAD PRESCHOOLER!!!" and so, the giant 7 person remote war waged until.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"PHONE!!!"  
  
"Hello?" asked Seto.  
  
"Hi Seto, it's me!!!"  
  
"Who's me?"  
  
"Just get Jen on the phone."  
  
"She can't come to the phone right now." "Why not?"  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"Okay.is that fighting I hear in the background?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, tell Jen I say hi and that I'm gonna talk to her in the morning k?"  
  
*in the background* I WILL TAKE YOUR EYE PEGASUS!!! DIE!!!  
  
"Umm.was that Yami Bakura?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay.bye Seto!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
Back at my house.  
  
*imitation of me*"Oh.Bye Seto!!!"  
  
"Shut up Yami.geez, I have hormones, I can be attracted if I want to."  
  
"YOU LIKE SETO KAIBA!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" *goes over and slaps him* "Oww."  
  
"So, do you still think I like Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, cuz I like you."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay good, I thought for a moment there you said you liked me."  
  
"No."  
  
"So, where am I sleeping?"  
  
"You're sleeping in my parent's room with me."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"They have a king-sized bed, I'll be on one side and you'll be on the other."  
  
"Why can't we just sleep in separate beds?"  
  
"Because, I'm afraid of the dark remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah.What time is it?"  
  
"Umm.*clicks digital watch* HOLY $H!T!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's already midnight!!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And since it's midnight and I'm tired I'm going to bed now k? and don't stay up too late!!!"  
  
"I might as well go too."  
  
"Okay, come on kitty-kun!!!"  
  
"Why are you calling the cat?"  
  
"She always sleep with me."  
  
"Fine." and so we headed off to my parent's room. I was on the left side and he was on the right with my cat, who had taken an unusual liking to him.  
  
"Goodnight Yami"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
*~*  
  
I wonder what tomorrow will bring :P read and review, and remember, its all in good fun ^_~ 


	4. Forgotten Past and The Sudden Wave Of Su...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 4  
  
[ohayo, konnichi-wa, koban-wa, oyasumi nasai] minna-san!!! This is chapter 4!!! I've decided to upload a new chapter every 3-5 days cuz so many people have been bugging me + telling me keep going. And you know what, I will!!! I dun care if it takes me 20 chapters, THIS WILL BE GOOD!!!  
  
Yami: *steals pixie stick*  
  
Myloko: Yami-kun!!! Gimme that!!!  
  
Yami: No.you're acting more hyper than Yugi.what did you eat anyway?  
  
Myloko: It was only a can of pop, some strawberries, and the pixie sticks!!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT ANYMORE!!! *chocolate bar wrappers fall from her pocket* oops.how did that get there? Anyway.on with the story!!! And, Kitsune of Insanity, Seto was my fav character *Still is* but one day, my friend brought me to the dark side, and now, I have a thing for Seto and Yami.it's an odd world we live him :P  
  
*~*  
  
At my house.  
  
The clock said 2 am and I still couldn't sleep. I don't think it was because Yami was there, I'm pretty sure it was because of my worry for my friends and family. I knew that Jen was alright, or at least I hoped. But the only idea I had of my parents and my sister was that they were at work. As I sat there, I did the only logical thing I could do, pray.  
  
"Okay, God, it's me. I know I haven't really prayed too often, or prayed much at all, but I kinda need your help right now. I just want my parents and sister to be okay, cuz I know at this rate they won't be home for a few days. So, do what ya can and I'll call ya the next time a crisis comes up k?"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"YAMI!!! I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"I didn't know you were awake either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what were you doing?"  
  
"I was praying for my family."  
  
"Oh I see.I used to have a family, but I lost them when I was still young."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay.I also lost my wife before I was imprisoned in the puzzle."  
  
"That's so sad."I said as I almost began to cry.  
  
"if it makes you feel any better she kinda looked like you."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where's Kitty-kun?"  
  
"She left a while ago"  
  
"Oh.I guess I didn't hear her."  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*~*  
  
Meaniewhile.at Jen's house  
  
The remote war was still raging as Jen and Bakura emerged from Jen's brother's room.  
  
*Yawn*"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 2am Jen."  
  
"Thanks."*yawn*"So.what's everyone doing here?"  
  
"It looks like they're fighting over something. Do you want me to stop it?"  
  
"No.I can do this.*big breath* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Everyone stopped dead on the floor. "Gimme that." She said as she walked over to Mai who currently held the remote. "now, where's the 2 hair freaks and Justine?"  
  
"Well, we lost Yugi, but Justine and Yami are at Justine's house."Tea told Jen.  
  
"Fine.tell her that I'm going to bed and I'll talk to her in the morning.*yawn* Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come on.I need a pillow."  
  
"Okay.coming." Suddenly in the living room a fight broke out over who's sleeping where.  
  
"I call her room!!! Yami Bakura yelled."  
  
"Then I call her brother's room!!!" Seto called next.  
  
"I want the brother's room as well." Called Pegasus. The room went silent. "What? At least I get a bed." And so, all that was left was the living room.  
  
"I want a couch!!!" called Joey.  
  
"No way!!! Ladies first blondie!!!" said Mai.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!!!" Tea added.  
  
"Fine.I call the spot in front of the tv then!!!" And so.the 5 minute war subdued. But.  
  
*~*  
  
In Jen's room.  
  
"This bed is too hard, but, at least it's better than the.OH MY RA!!! SETO!!!"  
  
"What?" Seto said as he came running.  
  
"THERE'S A DEAD BODY UNDER THE DOOR!!!" A little bit of tri-colored hair stuck out from under the wood.  
  
"I think it's Yugi" And sure enough, after he lifted the door he found the body of the uncontious Yugi.  
  
"I CALL DIBBS ON HIS PUZZLE!!!"  
  
"I don't think you should do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yami'll kill you."  
  
"But I'm already dead!!!"  
  
"Then he'll probably curse you or something!!!"  
  
"Good point.can you at least remove the body? I'd like to sleep and I don't think I can sleep with that thing lying there."  
  
"Fine." And so, Seto dragged the limp body of Yugi into the living room for Joey to take care of.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in Jen's brother's room.  
  
"Ahh.this should be comfy.AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SETO!!!"  
  
"What?" Seto asked as her ran through the door.  
  
"THERE'S A DEAD BODY UNDER THE DOOR!!!" Sure enough, it was Mokuba, still uncontious.  
  
"Fine.I'll move him." And so, he lifted Mokuba onto his bed. "Better?"  
  
"Much.and would you mind getting me some water? I'm kinda thirsty."  
  
"What do I look like, your servant!?"  
  
"Well, yes actually. It's not like you've never done that before.do you remember when you were my prisoner in the duelist kingdom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, you didn't have a soul.silly me."  
  
"Just shut up and go to sleep."  
  
"Okay fine.good night Kaiba boy."  
  
"And don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever.good night Kaiba boy."  
  
"*-_-*"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in the living room..  
  
"This is kinda cool Tristan..we don't have to sleep if we want to and.OH MY GOD!!! SETO!!!"  
  
"What?" Seto asked as he ran into the living room, tired from his 3rd trip.  
  
'THERE'S A DEAD BODY NEAR THE DOOR!!!"  
  
"-_-.it's just Yugi."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???"  
  
"I don't know.Yami B found him like that first."  
  
*Yami Bakura in the backround: I am NOT Yami B!!! Don't EVER call me that again!!!*  
  
"-_- fine.*Yami Bakura* found him like that first. I think he hit his head because there's a big bump on his forehead."  
  
"Sure.you probably hit him or sumthin!!!"  
  
"Believe what you want.I'm going to bed now.unless anyone else has anymore reports of dead bodies." *Silence* "Good. Have fun.hope the bed bugs bite." He said with a smirk on his face as he left the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Meaniewhile.back at my house.  
  
"*yawn* *blink* *blink* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Umm.what?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID I END UP AT THIS SIDE OF THE BED???" It was 7:14am and I had awoken to find that I was on the other side of the bed sleeping beside Yami.  
  
"I dunno.you rolled over here."  
  
"And why didn't you push me back???"  
  
"You're not supposed to wake sleep walkers."  
  
"I WASN'T SLEEP WALKING!!! So.does this mean you like me?" I never did get a reply. He jumped outta bed and ran downstairs to take a shower before I could even say another word. "Geez.I was just wondering. I guess I should get up.WHAT??? It's only 7:15am!!! They hell with this.I'm going back to sleep.zzz" And so, I stayed asleep till almost 10am.  
  
*~*  
  
Well.I wonder what the rest of the day holds for us.and why Yami ran off like that.anyway, read and review as usual, ad remember, this is all in good fun ^_~ 


	5. No Tv And No Internet Make Justine Go Cr...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 5  
  
Wow.its been *4* days since I last wrote.I feel so behind. I've been dragged everywhere by my parents and everyone's been bugging me and talking to me.and they're even doing that right now!!! But anyway, I MUST WRITE!!! Now, some simpsons thingys are related here so.  
  
Disclaimer: same as before, and I also don't own the simpsons *I think I own myself, im still trying 2 get the rights to jen* ^_~  
  
And, some people kept bugging me saying that Yami wasn't married, well, I know have proof!!! It's from the unreleased Japanese Yugioh! Episodes (episode 1 to be exact). So, I have *2* screen caps showing it *One has a brown eyes Anzu and the other has Yugi)  
  
http://myloko.homestead.com/files/proof1.jpg  
  
http://myloko.homestead.com/files/proof2.jpg  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
At Jen's house.  
  
"*Yawn* Umm.where am I?" Yugi asked. He had just awoken and found himself lying on the kitchen floor. "Joey? Tristain? Tea? Mai? Bakura?....Kaiba?" He asked as he looked around for people. As he hit the living room he found everyone asleep except for Joey. "Joey! How did I get in the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh.." He said. I dragged you there last night. We ran outta room and we need somewhere to stash you."  
  
"What happened to me? I feel like a door fell on my head."  
  
"It did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know the whole story, ask Kaiba. He dumped you on me in the first place."  
  
"Kaiba? The he must have done this to me!" And so, the 3 foot teenager ran off in search of Kaiba. Since he didn't know the house to weel, he started his search in Jen's room.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!? IT'S 7:15AM. GOOD BACK TO BED RA DAMNIT!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yami B.."  
  
"AND DON'T EVER CALL ME YAMI B!!!"  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry Yami Bakura, I just want to know where my Yami or Kaiba are."  
  
"KAIBA'S IN THE ROOM ACROSS THE HALL!!! NOW GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Okay..sorry to disturb you." And so, the 3 foot teenager set out again in search of Seto Kaiba. After trying to open the door across the hall, he quickly found out that it was locked. He could also tell that there were 2 people on there. "I guess I should check the next room." After opening the door to the next room, he found Mokuba Kaiba on one bed, Pegasus on the other, and Seto Kaiba on the floor. "Kaiba! Kaiba! Wake up!" Yugi yelled as he shook the sleeping Kaiba."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT? Oh..its you Yugi..WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S 7:16AM!!!"  
  
"I want to know what you did to me last night!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Then why was I in the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't know. I moved you from Yami Bakura's room to the living room. I guess Joey must have moved you after that."  
  
"What was I doing in Yami Bakura's room?"  
  
"I don't know..you were uncontious if you want to know."  
  
"Uncontious?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Here Yugi, have some sugar."  
  
"HEHEHE!!! WITH SUGAR I CAN DO ANYTHING!!! I AM SUPER YUGI!!!" *rams door with head* *door falls on head*  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Oh yeah.then where's my Yami?"  
  
"Your Yami's across the street with Justine."  
  
"Then, tell someone I'll be across the street k?"  
  
"You can go there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's 3 feet of water outside, you'll drown before you get out the door."  
  
"Darn.."  
  
*~*  
  
At My house.  
  
It was now 10 am..and I had to wake up again. That really annoyed me, but, I needed to call Jen, or someone, to maintain my sanity. I had no idea where Yami was now. The last time I saw him was at 7:15 am. So, in the case of boredom, I got outta bed and went to my room to get dressed. After coming out a few minutes later, I went downstairs to find something to eat. After looking around I found Yami sleeping on one of the couches. His hair was still wet from his shower and he looked like he had been there for more than an hour. "Aww." I said.  
  
"*yawn* *blink* *blink* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" Yami yelled as he woke up from his nap.  
  
"It's my house, and I came down here to find something to eat."  
  
"Fine..i'll be upstairs then." He said as he went upstairs. I wondered why he was avoiding me. He didn't even say good morning or anything. I don't even think he wanted to talk to me. That kinda made me sad..now I had no one to talk to. So I picked up the phone and dialed Jen's number..just to find that her line was busy.  
  
"Damn..she's never there when I need her." I said. So, I sat at my desk, took out a piece of paper, and started writing..  
  
*~*  
  
Meaniwhile..Back at Jen's house..  
  
"Damn..where is Justine? She's never there when I need her!" Jen yelled.  
  
"It'll be okay Jen, just call her back later." Bakura said.  
  
"You're right, that would be funny if she was trying to call here right now."  
  
"Yeah..anyway, we should go get some breakfast now."  
  
"Sounds good." And so, they left their room and went to the kitchen to find 7 people fighting over chairs at the table. Yugi and Mokuba were already eating, But the rest couldn't just agree to settle the matter logically."  
  
"Good morning everyone." Bakura said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the fighting 7 said.  
  
"Move over shorty!" Jen said as she took the seat next to Yugi.  
  
"You don't have to yell Jen." Bakura said as he sat next to Mokuba. The fighting 7 stopped dead and started at them.  
  
"Exactly, no need for fighting here." Pegasus said as he sat next to Bakura.  
  
"This is unfair!" Yelled Mai.  
  
"Yes it is." Yami Bakura sad as he tried to sit down, only to notice that he was beaten by Seto. "Hey!"  
  
"You snooze, you loose Yami." Seto said as he smirked and started to eat his toast. The others just took their breakfast to the living room, as the left the Kaibas, Jen, Pegasus, Yugi and Bakura at the table.  
  
*~*  
  
At my house..  
  
A few hours later, Yami had come downstairs to apologize but..  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
I'm sorry about how I acted earlier"  
  
"Hehehe..that's okay Yami-kun..hehehe"  
  
"So, what are you writing there?"  
  
"Ya know..the usual."  
  
"Let me see." He said as I handed him the first piece of paper.  
  
"So Yami, do you like it?"  
  
"It's..wierd"  
  
"But, I guess it's true right..hehehe..no tv and internet make Justine sumthin sumthin.." He looked at the paper.  
  
"Go crazy?"  
  
"DON'T MIND IF I DO!!!" I yelled as I began to chase him throughout the house. As he ran he knocked over an entire pile of "No tv and no internet make Justine go crazy" sheets that must have been over a foot tall. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ALL DAY YAMI! I WILL GET YOU!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*~*  
  
At Jen's house *again*..  
  
"This sucks..there's too many people Bakura!!!"  
  
"I know Jen, but what can we do? There's 3 feet of water outside."  
  
"We're just going to have to kick some people out.hmmm.." She said as she looked at Seto and Mokuba playing chess. "Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you go tell the guy in the trench coat over there that he has to take his brother across the street?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm solving the overcrowding problem."  
  
"Oh I see.." Bakura said as he walked over to Seto. "Seto?"  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
"Jen says that you have to take your brother across the street so that it isn't overcrowded in here."  
  
"WHAT? But there's 3 feet of water out there!!!"  
  
"I can't help that.at least you won't have to fight over there."  
  
"But.of nevermind, come on Mokuba."  
  
"Where are we going niisan?"  
  
"We're going across the street."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Huh? Why do you want to go over there for?"  
  
"Because, now I'll get my own room to sleep in and there's probably more food."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"It'll be okay big brother..Yami probably won't even talk to you."  
  
"Oh, you're right, let's go then."  
  
"But Seto.."  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"The water's too deep..could you carry me?"  
  
"Anything for you Mokuba."  
  
"WAIT!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta call Justine to tell her that you're coming"  
  
"Okay"  
  
*~*  
  
At my house..*again*  
  
"COME HERE YAMI!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!!!"  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"NANI??? TELEPHONE!!! I'LL GET IT!!!" *picks up phone* Hello?"  
  
"Hey Justine, it's me Jen."  
  
"hehehe..Hey Jen, sup?"  
  
"Oh..not much. I'm just sending a guy in a trench coat and his brother over k?"  
  
"hehehe..yeah, sure, whatever you say" and so I hung up the phone. "OH YAMI!!!"  
  
*far away*"What?"  
  
"SETO AND MOKUBA ARE COMING OVER!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"OH YES!!! NOW I HAVE 2 GOOD LOOKING GUYS TO CHASE!!!"  
  
"HE'S NOT GOOD LOOKING!!!"  
  
"Obviously he's not good looking to you, you're a guy, you wouldn't know what good looking is if it hit you in the head and left a post-it note."  
  
"Well I like you don't I?"  
  
"What did you just say Yami? You're too far away for me to make out your words clearly."  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Yay! He's here!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it. In walked a soaked Seto Kaiba with his brother in his arms.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's the end for now, the next one will be a up in a few more days k? read and review, and remember: this is all in good fun ^_~ 


	6. More House Guests And A Surprise Appeara...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 6  
  
Myloko: Wow! I'm at *6* chapters already! I don't really know if it feels like more or less.but anyway, more characters are on the way! And, we get a guest today  
  
Yami: who? *prays to Ra it isn't another Yami*  
  
Myloko: You'll just have to wait and see Yami-kins!  
  
Yami: Don't ever call me that again.  
  
Myloko: But it sounds SO cute!  
  
Yami: No means no.  
  
Myloko -_-.fine, anyway, on with the story! And later, I'll scan my picture of chibi Yami and post it up here ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, so, don't bug me about it :P  
  
*~*  
  
The older Kaiba was totally soaked while the little ball of black hair in his arms known as Mokuba was still half dry.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"WHAT?" the two older boys said in unison.  
  
"Hey Justine!" Mokuba said.  
  
"So.how's the water?"  
  
"It's really high now, you could probably swim in it!"  
  
"That's SO kewl Mokuba!" I said as I hugged him. "Well, since your kinda wet I'll get you a towel and you can dry off and do whatever."  
  
"Sounds great!" And so I walked off to get some towels as Mokuba went exploring the house. Seto and Yami just stood there stunned.  
  
"She likes a 10 year old over me." Yami thought.  
  
"She likes a 10 year old over me." Seto thought.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Yami.  
  
"I'm not too sure." Seto replied.  
  
"I'm going to..do something now." Yami said as he walked off in search of me leaving Seto alone in the living room.  
  
"Okay.now what do I do?"  
  
"SETO!"  
  
"Coming Mokuba!" The older Kaiba then went in search of his younger sibling. He sound found him going through some boxes in the basement. "Aren't you afraid of the dark Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Not really.just when there's a big thunderstorm or something around to scare me. But anyway.guess what I found!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a chessboard! Will you please play with me big brother?"  
  
"Sure Mokuba." Seto said as they walked up the stairs and back into the living room where they had started.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in another part of my house.  
  
I was going through a pile of towels in the towel closet as Yami approached me.  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting dry towels for the Kaibas, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering.and why were you and Mokuba so excited to see each other?"  
  
"No reason, why?"  
  
"Oh.are you sure that there's nothing going on between you two?" Yami asked.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm in love with a 10 year old?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"*sigh* fine, I admit it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hold on.I admit this: I am in no relationship with Mokuba Kaiba. Never have, probably never will. Is that okay?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"So.do you have a thing for me?"  
  
"Umm." Yami said as he went red and ran out of the room.  
  
"Why can't he just admit it?" I thought to myself as I walked out of the room to the living room where I found the two Kaibas playing chess.  
  
"Here." I said as I threw Mokuba a towel.  
  
"Don't I get one?" Seto asked.  
  
"You're too wet for a towel. Why don't you just go take a shower and I'll wash your clothes?"  
  
"But what will I wear when I come out of the shower?"  
  
"This." I said as I threw him a towel.  
  
"*sigh* fine." He said as he went downstairs. "I'll leave my clothes outside the door."  
  
"Okay.does anyone else want me to wash their clothes?"  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"I'll get it! Hello?"  
  
"Hey Justine!"  
  
"Hey Amanda!"  
  
"Do you think I could come over to your house?"  
  
"How could you? You live 8 blocks away!"  
  
"My dad's gonna bring me over in the boat. He thinks it isn't safe at my house because of the weak structure."  
  
"Yeah sure, you can come over."  
  
"Is now good?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at your house. Bye!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Yami."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Expect some company."  
  
"Why? Who's coming? Is it Malik?"  
  
"o.o.no.it's my best friend Amanda."  
  
"And how is she getting here?"  
  
"She's coming in a boat."  
  
"Oh.has it stopped raining yet?"  
  
"I dunno.lemme check." As I looked out the window I found to my surprise that it had stopped raining, but, there was about 3 and a half feet of water now!  
  
*beep beep*  
  
"Wow.that was fast." I said as I ran to greet my best friend.  
  
"Hide Mokuba.you don't know what two girls are capable of doing.."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.Outside.  
  
"Hey Amanda! That was pretty fast!"  
  
"Hey Justine! Record time eh?"  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"You left some stuff at my house, and I got bored and my dad didn't want me in the house so we came over." She said as she handed me a box full of junk.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem. Well, I gotta go now, see ya!"  
  
"You're leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah, I have more places to go before it starts raining again!"  
  
"Oh.well, bye! And don't get yourself killed k?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Bye!" She yelled as the boat she was in quickly pulled out of my driveway, out to the street and disappeared around the corner.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
"Bakura dear?"  
  
"Yes Jen?"  
  
"Do you think I should call Justine again?"  
  
"You don't have to if you go outside right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's standing on her porch right now."  
  
"AHH!!!" Jen yelled as she ran out of her door. "JUSTINE!!!"  
  
"JEN???"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"HEY?"  
  
"SUP?"  
  
"NOTHING MUCH, YOU?"  
  
"NOTHING MUCH EITHER. HOW WAS YOUR FIRST NIGHT?"  
  
"WEIRD.YOURS?"  
  
"FINE I GUESS."  
  
OH.I GOTTA GO WASH CLOTHES NOW! CALL ME LATER K?"  
  
"OKAY! BYE JUSTINE!"  
  
"BYE JEN!" I yelled as I went back inside.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.inside the house.  
  
"What are those 2 yelling about now?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope my brother hurries up, we weren't done our chess game yet! And Yami?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said that you don't know what a girl is capable of?"  
  
"I ment that, sometimes thewy can be really nice, but when you make then mad.watch out. That's why you should never make women mad.even if you are the pharoh of Egypt."  
  
"Oh.thanks Yami!"  
  
"So.what were you 2 talking about?" I asked as I came through the door.  
  
"Not much."  
  
*splash*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: Well, that's chapter 6 after a.4 day delay! And, I also put up chapter 3 of The Dark Angel. I might redo that chapter because I wrote it at different times and it didn't sound too good when I read it. But.  
  
Yami: I'm not saying it.  
  
Myloko: Please? *gives Yami really sappy puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yami: *sigh* fine.*announcer-like voice* What was in the box Amanda gave? Why does Jen yell a lot? And what made that giant splash? These answers and more as we continue..FALLING.HARD!!!  
  
Myloko: Very good Yami-kins!  
  
Yami: Didn't I warn you about that before?  
  
Myloko: w/e.read and review as always and remember, this is all in good fun ^_~ 


	7. Comming Out And Learning Something New

Falling.Hard - Chapter 7  
  
Myloko: Eek! Sorry I didn't update in a few days! Yami: More like 5. Myloko: Oh zip it Yami-kins! (gets evil smirk on her face) Yami: I told you not to call me that.-_- Myloko: Yeah.whatever.anyway, after some thought + craziness with PrincessSaphire, I give, CHAPTER 7!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own: same as before, now including various books :P  
  
*~*  
  
"What was that?" I asked. "It sounded like something made a splash outside." Yami replied. "No.really." "I'm serious" "And I'm being sarcastic." "Your being what?" "Never mind." I said as I opened the front door and looked outside to find.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
"So, what did she say?" Bakura asked. "Not much.she said she had to go wash clothes or something.she doesn't even know how to use an oven let alone a washing machine!" *muffled noises are heard in the background* "What was that?" "I don't know" Bakura said as he went down the hallway to check out what was making noise. "OH MY GOD!!!" "What?" Jen ran down the hall to check the problem when she found.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hikari, you're such an idiot!" "Me? Well, you're the one who landed on top of me!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Anyway.where are we?" "I don't know.looks like we're floating in front of a house" "No.really." "I'm serious" "And I'm being sarcastic.what the-?"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.Inside my house. I opened the door, and to my surprise, 2 figures sat in the puddle of water outside of my door. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE." "Oh hi! I'm Malik and this is my Yami.er.Yami Malik!" "KAWAII!!!" "What?" (voice from inside: NO!!!) "It's nice to meet you Malik and Malik! I'm Justine.would you like to come in?" (voice from inside again: NO!!!) "Sure.but do you know where we are?" "Yeah! You're at my house!" "Oh.well, let's go Yami!" "(sigh) Fine Hikari." He said as they both marched inside my house to find.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
"GROSS!!!" Jen yelled as she found Pegasus and Tristan making out!!! "TRISTAIN HOW COULD YOU?" Joey yelled as he came down the hall to check on the screaming. "I couldn't help it Joey. After many years of trying to get girls, I just kinda gave up.and, well, I'M GAY!!!" "Well, I already knew that but.why Pegasus?" "YOU KNEW?" "I kinda figured after that one sleepover."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Joey, I'm cold.can you come closer?" "Sure Tristan." (moves towards Tristan) (Tristan hugs Joey)  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Oh.well, I wanted to be with you but.you were interested in Mai and.well, I didn't know what to say!" "I didn't like Mai! I just didn't want to seem gay! But, well, the truth is.I'M GAY TOO!!!" "Really?" "Yeah!!!" "I LOVE YOU JOEY!!!" "I LOVE YOU TOO TRISTAIN!!!" Joey yelled as he dragged Tristan into Jen's room and locked the door. "Darn.now I don't have a date!" Pegasus complained. Jen and Bakura just stood there shocked with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at my house.  
  
"YAMI!" "YAMI!" "What's going on here? Aww.you both know each other! Great!" "NO IT'S NOT!" Yami yelled. "And why not?" "Because, he's a thief!" "So?" "-_-.never mind.I'll just go.somewhere.and do.something now." He said as he sulked off somewhere. "Okay.now *I* feel bad!" "It's only Yami." "And what do you have against him Yami Malik?" "He's an annoying pharaoh! *imitates Yami* I'm the pharaoh! I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me cuz I'M THE PHAROH!!!" "Well, I'll be back soon." "Let me guess you're going after him right?" "Well, I kinda feel bad now." "*sigh* fine.then I guess you're admitting that you have feelings for him if you go after him?" "And what if I do?" *the room goes silent* "Then you have issues.so, go find your pharaoh. Ra only knows he needs comforting from you right now." "Whatever, I'm going anyway." I said as I ran off in search of Yami. "iHe didn't have to be so mean./i" It was now getting darker in the house, and with a big space to search I didn't know if I'd find him or not. But.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in the living room.  
  
"Yami.you shouldn't have been so mean to her." "I'm sorry aibou. You know that I don't like Moto's Yami." "I understand Yami but you didn't have to be so mean to her We can all tell now that she has feelings for him, and you shouldn't interfere in that." "I'm sorry aibou, I didn't know that it would affect her that much." "It's okay Yami, just, don't do it again." "Okay aibou.anyway, does anyone know where Yami B is?" "He's across the street." Seto answered. "Is there anyway I can get him over here?" "You can call Jen's house to get him." "Who's Jen?" "She lives across the street." "Oh, can you call Jen and tell her to send Yami B over here?" "Why?" "Because." "Fine."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"I'll get it!" Jen yelled across the house. (picks up phone)"Hello?" "Hi Jen. It's Seto Kaiba." "Oh.what do you want?" "Yami Malik wants you to tell Yami Bakura to go across the street for something." "Okay.I'll do that." *click* "YAMI BAKURA!!!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ANNOYING CHILD?" "YAMI MALIK SAYS THAT HE WANTS YOU TO GO ACROSS THE STREET FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" "REALLY? I'M LEAVING!" Yami Bakura then ran out the door to find the 3 and a half feet of water sitting as his feet. "Umm.its only about 15 feet, it shouldn't be too hard.I hope." Since he was at least 2 feet taller than the water, he did manage to make it, but not after falling over and getting completely wet. *rings doorbell* *Yami Malik answers* "YAMI B!" "HEY YAMI M!" "COME IN! I HAVE *THE* BEST PLAN EVER TO GET REVENGE ON-" "The pharaoh?" "Yeah, you're good at guessing this kinda stuff." "But first."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in the basement.  
  
"Who's there?" "It's just me." I replied. "Oh.it's you.what do you want?" "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. That was kinda mean of him and-" "So?" "So what?" "How does this concern you?" "Because, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "Oh." The young pharaoh sat there puzzled. "iNo one's ever really cared for me.except my wife.but that was 5000 years ago.this doesn't make sense.and, she's just a mortal.I'm not even alive.and.this is so.confusing/i "Are you okay?" "I'm fine.but."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.upstairs.  
  
"This is going to be the best prank ever Yami M!" "True Yami B.but.we need the pharaoh up here for it to work." "How will we do that?" "Like this.OH PHARAOH! YAMI B AND I WANT TO APPOLOGIZE! SO.GET YOUR LAZY @$$ UP HERE!"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.downstairs.  
  
"I guess I have to go.I hopefully won't be too long." Yami said as he went upstairs to find Yami Malik and Yami Bakura sitting on the living room couch smiling innocently. "So.what do you 2 want?" "We just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you." Yami Malik said. "And, we want to show you something." "Like what?" "It's a surprise! So, follow us." "Okay fine." He said as he was lead into my sister's room. After taking one step into the room Yami Bakura locked the door and Yami Malik jumped Yami and began to tie his arms and legs together. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" "We're giving you a lesson in life pharaoh." Yami Malik said as Yami Bakura aided him in throwing Yami on the bed. "BY TYING ME UP?" "Yes, now, for the next while, Yami Bakura and I will be teaching you the things you never learned in Egypt." "LIKE WHAT?" "Well, in modern times, they call it 'The Facts Of Life'. So, sit back and relax Pharaoh, because this will be very educational." Yami Malik said as he shoved a sock into Yami's mouth. "Now" Said Yami Bakura "Our first lesson will be.(opens 'The Birds and the Bees: Volume One) Females and their bodily functions!" (muffled noise)"MFF!!!"  
  
**Sometime later**  
  
(Takes sock out of Yami's mouth) "So, Pharaoh, did you learn anything new?" "Yes.that's the worst kind of torture imaginable.*sniff* mommy." "Aww.look Yami B, he wants his mommy." "I don't think he'll want his mommy too much after what he's just learned.hehehe" "Yeah, so, Pharaoh, are you ready to revisit the outside world?" "I.don't.know." "Well, you can go if you want, but first, you need to name us at least one new thing you learned from these books today." "Umm.(thinks hard).I learned that.(thinks again).you can pass diseases through.intercourse." "Very good Yami, now, we'll untie you can you can go visit your girlfriend now." "My what?" "Oh yes, I seemed to have forgotten. After you ran downstairs that girl.help me out here Yami B." "Umm.Justine?" "Yeah, that one. Well, she admitted to having feelings for you." "Really?" "(sigh) Yes, now, go out there and face the wrath of your newly discovered knowledge." "Okay.(shudders)" Yami M and Yami B then untied the Pharaoh and threw him out of the bedroom. To his surprise he found Seto, Mokuba, Malik and I sitting around the table with cards in our hands, but this was no ordinary card game. "I got 2 pairs!" "I got nothing." "I got a full house! Beat that woman!" "Too late Malik.I got a straight flush, King High." "Damn." "You know what that's gonna cost you right?" "Yeah, my shirt." "Okay.I need everyone elses clothing. So, I need your trench coat Seto, Mokuba and Malik, you owe me shirts." "Fine." They all said as they passed their clothes to me. "What are you all doing here?" Yami asked. "Oh, hi Yami! We're playing strip poker!" "And how do you do that?" "Well, you play poker, but, when you win you get the loser's clothing and they're out of the game when they have nothing left ^_~." "Oh." "Well" Yami Malik added. "This sounds like a fun game. Deal the 3 of us in as well. And Hikari." "Yes Yami?" "You'll be the first one out." "Why do you ay that?" "Because, you're bad at all card games." "Oh."  
  
**Some more time later**  
  
"I'm out." "Me too." "I've been out for a while.join the club." "I told you Hikari.So Pharaoh, ready to lose your pants now?" "No way Malik, I have you beat this round." "What do you have?" "I have a full house!" "So do I. What do you have Yami B?" "I only have 2 pairs" (evil smirk) "What are you grinning at evil pharaoh lover?" "(smirks again) I have you all beat.hehehe." "With what may I ask?" "Royal flush boys! Hand it over!" Malik, Seto and Mokuba were elminiated at this point. Yami Bakura only has his underwear left, Yami Malik has full clothing minus his cape, Yami has his underwear, and, I have everything plus everyone else's lost clothes. I only lost one round so far, so, I gave away Mokuba's shirt to Yami Malik because I knew it wouldn't fit me. But as the game went on, something seemed out of place.  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: Wow.long chapter ne? Yami: It's your longest yet. Myloko: Just proves I have too much free time on my hands. So, Yami, how many pages did this end up being? Yami: 9.why? Myloko: Just wondering.anyway, that's all for now, so, ja ne minna-san! read and review as always! ^_~ 


	8. Odd Luck and Alcohol

Falling.Hard - Chapter 8  
  
Myloko: Hiya people! Be prepared for this chapter.this is probably why the rating was increased before.some "names" are used *no swearing, just, words* so.be prepared for more weirdness.and, yes, I oddly have good luck most of the time in poker.maybe it's a gift :p but.and, I've been evading writing for a few days, cuz I'm lazy + I'd rather be watching my Yu-Gi-Oh! Eps that: haven't aired on American tv that I can watch over and over again on my vhs (I sound old) or, my Japanese eps of battle city ^_^ but now, on with the story!  
  
Yami: Wait a sec! Before that happens, I have one question: why do you always torture me?  
  
Myloko: I don't.I just make the other characters do it for me, but, you're still my fav, besides others ^_~  
  
Almighty Disclaimer: (background: take it away Mokuba!) Mokuba: ahem.it's the same as before okay? And, we also don't own certain kinds of liquids k?  
  
Myloko: Good job Mokuba! Hehehe.we said liquids so we don't give anything away :p anyway.on to chapter 8!  
  
*~*  
  
Back to the poker game.  
  
"And I thought you were the king of games Yami?" Yami Malik asked. Seto had left somewhere and Mokuba and Malik were sitting on the couch watching the game.  
  
"I am Malik.I can't understand why I'm losing right now."  
  
"Maybe she has a false deck." Added Yami Bakura.  
  
"No she doesn't. She opened a new pack when we began, right Malik?"  
  
"Yeah Mokuba, she isn't cheating."  
  
"And how do you know that Hikari?"  
  
"Because, I don't know how to cheat smartass."  
  
"Respect your elders woman!"  
  
"I'll respect my elders when my elders actually beat me at something! But for now.I'm on the verge of knocking 2 more people outta this, and you're next Malik."  
  
"Which one?" Asked the stupefied Malik on the couch.  
  
"The only one left in play."  
  
"Oh." *shuffles cards* *deals cards*  
  
"I'm dropping 2."  
  
"3 here."  
  
"3 as well."  
  
"I'm dropping.5"  
  
"You're insane woman, you'll lose this round for sure."  
  
"Don't bet on it idiot, your shirt will be mine soon.so don't get too attached to it."  
  
"I Got 2 pairs."  
  
"I have 2 pairs as well, so, what does the almighty pharaoh have left?"  
  
"4 of a kind Malik!"  
  
"Damn you.huh?"  
  
*evil smirk appears on my face*  
  
"What's so funny woman?"  
  
"Nothing.just that.I BEAT YOU AGAIN! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"HOW THE *beep* DID YOU DO THAT? YOU DROPPED ALL 5 CARDS!!! AND WHAT THE *beep*? WHAT KEEPS *beep*ING DOING THAT?"  
  
"Easy.full house ^_~"  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"No it's not.now, I believe you owe me a shirt Yami Malik.  
  
"-_-.fine, here" *takes off shirt and passes it to me*  
  
"Thanks a lot Malik! Umm.and, because of that, Yami and Yami Bakura are knocked out. Sorry guys."  
  
"Ouch.beaten by a woman. That's gotta hurt eh pharaoh?"  
  
"Oh shut up Malik.I'm going down stairs for a while."  
  
"Okay.just, don't stay up too late."  
  
"I won't" The pharaoh then re-claimed his clothes and went downstairs.  
  
**some time later**  
  
"*beep* YOU WOMAN!!! HOW THE *beep* CAN YOU BEAT ME???"  
  
"It's luck I guess.and stop swearing, it's annoying the sensors!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" *sticks up middle finger and directs it towards the sensors*  
  
"Well, that wasn't too nice."  
  
"-_-.hmm.I wonder what the pharaoh's doing.with some luck, maybe he sent himself to the shadow realm.Hehehe"  
  
"Probably not, but, I'm going to the basement anyway."  
  
"Oh pray tell, why?"  
  
"Because, I don't trust Yami and Seto together in the dark.-_-"  
  
"Oh.well, have fun."  
  
"Thanks.anyone got a flashlight?"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.  
  
"This sucks Bakura.I'm stuck in a house with 4 guys, 3 of which are gay, and 2 girls who we lost ages ago.probably gay too."  
  
"It's okay Jen, I'm still here for you."  
  
"Thanks.but, I wonder what's going on across the street. They're probably having tons of fun right now."  
  
"Hmm.maybe you should call them."  
  
"I will later.k?"  
  
"That's fine.but, you're complain that you're bored almost every minute!"  
  
"Whatever.maybe I'll go sleep."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.in the basement.  
  
I had gone down into the darkness in much fear. It was now after 10pm and very dark outside.  
  
"Yami? Seto?" I called throughout the basement with no luck. I knew they were down here but I didn't know where. I began my search in the furnace room. No such luck. The computer room? Nope. There were now 3 places left to search: the bar, the almighty bathroom of doom, or, the laundry room. I began in the almighty bathroom of doom, named so because it was REALLY scary to go in there in the dark, and, because you always think that there's a ghost in the sauna *yes, I have a sauna in my bathroom*. As I ran for the switch I turned it on to find.nothing. Great, 2 down, one to go. My next stop was the bar, due to the fact that it was right in front of the laundry room. As I stepped into the bar I noticed a weird smell in the air.kinda like someone had been drinking.alcohol. Sure enough, I found Seto passed out with some vodka in his hand and Yami was just lying there, conscious, but nonetheless, had no idea what was going on. "Yami? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.hey.umm.no *hic*"  
  
"YES YOU HAVE! So.how did you start drinking?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Kaiba.I didn't know you were down here.and you smell like you've been sitting in the trash for a while.what happened to you?" Yami asked after finding Seto in the bar drinking liquor.  
  
"I *hic* didn't know you were.. here too. But, I don't *hic* smell bad, I'm the life of the *beep*in party!"  
  
"What have you been into Kaiba?"  
  
"The greatest stuff in the world.*hic* you want some?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called.*thinks hard and reads the label* peach schnapps!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I dunno.*hic* but, it tastes good, want some?"  
  
"I guess a little taste couldn't hurt."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"So.what else do you have back there?"  
  
"Well.*hic* we got.*reads labels* kahlua.umm.*hic*.vodka.some orange stuff.*hic* schnapps? Yeah.and.bailey's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"*hic* yeah.want some?"  
  
"I'M A MINOR! AND SO ARE YOU! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALCOHOL!"  
  
"Pfft.I'm the pharaoh of Egypt for Ra's sake! *hic* I can do whatever I want!"  
  
"Fine.kill your brain."  
  
"What? *hic* Hehehe.you really should try this stuff! *hic*"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'M THE PHARAOH OF EGYPT AND *hic* I CAN DO WHETEVER I WANT AND I ORDER YOU TO *hic* DRINK THAT STUFF!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"CUZ I'M THE PHARAOH OF EGYPT AND I CA DO WHETEVER I WANT CUZ I'M THE PHARAOH! *hic*"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
"I'll warn you now.I don't tend to take alcohol very well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I tend to get hyperactive with it."  
  
"No matter.it can't hurt you! *hic* or.at least that's what Seto said."  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: I didn't feel like writing anymore *Hehehe.I'm even listening to the Japanese eps right now. I'm on opening #2 "Shuffle" and now #3 "Wild Drive"*  
  
Yami: You're just using excuses to not say that you're lazy.  
  
Myloko: I wouldn't talk if I were you.-_- So, that's all for chapter 8! Anyone who wanted to be in this fic will be in THE NEXT CHAPTER so, do whatever, and read and review as always ^_~ 


	9. Basement Discoveries And Egyptian Fried ...

Falling . Hard - Chapter 9  
  
Myloko: Hey everybody! This is the visiting chapter! Everyone who wanted to be in this story will be appearing in the chapter AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY! Except for Saphire.she'll just be there for a while.until she decides to leave :p  
  
Everyone in the house minus Mokuba, Myloko, Yami and Seto: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Which is just Malik, his Yami, and Yami Bakura*  
  
Myloko: LIVE WITH IT! Now . onto chapter 9! And, if something seems weird, then Saphire wrote it using the magic of AIM! *which I don't own either* And yes, Saphire writes her own lines :p  
  
Yami: Don't I get to say anything?  
  
Myloko: Yeah . disclaimer  
  
Yami: fine, she doesn't own yugioh or aim, k?  
  
Myloko: Very good ^_~  
  
*~*  
  
At my house . some time later  
  
*ding dong* *Malik gets off of the couch and opens the door* "Hello?"  
  
"Uh . hi? Is Justine there?"  
  
"Yeah, she is, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Geez! So rude! It's Saphire and I wana see her."  
  
"Okay . and who are you people behind topaz here?"  
  
"I'm Mark0 and this is Maria"  
  
"OMG! IS THAT REALLY YOU MALIK ISHTAR?  
  
"Yes, I'm me . well . anyway . you might as well come in"  
  
"Thankies" Saphire replied as the 3 walked in to find Mokuba, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura on the couches.  
  
"AHH!!! IT'S YOU!!! DIE SAPHIRE!!!" Yelled Yami Malik.  
  
"GRRRRRR DIE YAMI MALIK!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop fighting everyone!" Mokuba butted in on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sorry -_- *gives and evil glare at yami malik*"  
  
"OMG! IS THAT REALLY YOU YAMI B?"  
  
"YES YOU EVIL WOMAN! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"  
  
"Oh.I'm Maria! And . I WANT YOU!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yami Bakura yelled and he got up and ran . only to find that Maria was chasing after him. His only hope now was to run for it and hope for the best .  
  
"Yeah . I'll be back soon everyone." Mark0 added as he left to explore the house.  
  
"*sweat drop* uh that was strange o_O So anyway where is Justine?"  
  
"We don't know . probably somewhere with her boy toy" Yami Malik commented.  
  
"boy toy? o_O"  
  
"Yeah . the evil pharaoh . *shudders*"  
  
"Ok........ I'll go look for them... *whacks Yami Malik in the back of the head while passing him* ^_^"  
  
"*mutters to himself* evil woman . "  
  
*Saphire, while walking towards the basement: I HEARD THAT!*  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile . in the basement .  
  
Saphire bravely went down into the dark, scary place known as my basement to find that it was now 1:30am and I was lost somewhere in the house. She approached the bathroom but ran out due to the fact that she thought she saw a ghost using the can. As she approached the bar she found ... empty bottles of vodka, schnapps, and tequila strewn all about, Several empty bottles were shattered and 3 very drunk people. One passed out on the floor and the other two were laying under the shelves making out *good sentence . I think Saphire o_O*  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND HERE!?" Saphire asked, looking at her surroundings.  
  
"SAPHIRE! What are you *hic* doing . here?"  
  
"Uh well I kinda just fell out of the sky and felt like coming to see you but it looks like your a little busy *gestures to the fact that Yami is still making out with her o_O*"  
  
"Oh . that . *hic* so . anything you want right now?"  
  
"Uh not really o_o.... sooo where are all the others?"  
  
"I dunno . *hic* I'm here . Yami is too . and, Seto's over there *points to Seto who's passed out a few feet away*. *hic* Yami Malik might be upstairs is you wana see him. I heard he's pretty good *hic*"  
  
"Yeah I kinda already ran into him -_- *suddenly Yami Malik comes down the steps and stares at the scene at the bar*"  
  
"I'm . gonna . leave . now . *stares oddly at the 4 as he runs back upstairs*  
  
"I think i'll being upstairs as well.... hehe*dashes after him*"  
  
"Ya know *hic* what Yami?"  
  
"What *hic* darling?"  
  
"I think they make a good couple."  
  
"*hic* Me too"  
  
"^_^ *hic*"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile . upstairs .  
  
"Hey Saphire?" Malik asked as he saw her running after his Yami.  
  
"*comes to a halt* yeah?"  
  
"I have 2 questions for you ."  
  
"And they be?"  
  
"WhatwereyoudingwithmyYamiandwillyougooutwithmecuzIthinkyou'rereallyprettyan dIwantyoutohavemychild."  
  
"*just stares at Malik like he's a nut*..... pardon?"  
  
"Umm . WhatwereyoudingwithmyYamiandwillyougooutwithmecuzIthinkyou'rereallyprettyand Iwantyoutohavemychild?"  
  
"*still starting at him* put spaces between your words Malik o_o"  
  
"But I did! They're just really . small"  
  
"Well the answer is...*was suddenly interupted by the shatering of a bottle in the basement*"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Dunno, lets go see" The 2 then set off for the basement. Saphire had a good chance of knowing what to expect, but Malik on the other hand didn't have a clue.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile . in the basement .  
  
Saphire and Malik walked down the stairs, through the darkness and into the bar to find Seto and Yami having an all out war of bottle smashing with Justine as the referee. *good again Saphire*  
  
"I think we should takes cover! *ducks as an incoming bottle nearly misses Malik's head* o_O"  
  
"No way! I gotta watch this!" The excited Malik said as he pulled Saphire down to the floor to watch the match.  
  
"Okay . *hic* begin round . 65? *hic*"  
  
"Look out! *another bottle come crashing by as Yami blindly missed Seto*"  
  
"I dunno *hic* about that match . I think Yami won."  
  
"Yeah! In you face *hic* Kaiba! *looks over and sees Saphire and Malik sitting on the floor watching them* Hey homies! Wazz *hic* up?"  
  
"Ok they are officially freaking me out now O_O"  
  
"And what are we going to do but watch Saphire?" Malik asked.  
  
"How the heck should I know?"  
  
"I dunno . you're a pretty authoress ^_^"  
  
"O______O;; ok............ um lets just continue to watch and ... hey where's your Yami anyway?"  
  
"I dunno . you chased him up the stairs remember? *another bottle comes flying and hits the wall near Saphire's head*"  
  
"Gah X_X *suddenly Yami Malik comes running past being chased by a chicken that appeared out of nowhere*"  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! BYE HIKARI!"  
  
"o_o;; ok then *ducks as another bottle comes crashing by*"  
  
"Okay . *hic* as referee, I say that *hic* Yami wins"  
  
"Take that *hic* Kaiba!"  
  
"*hic* fine . I'm gonna go see that little dude with the . *hic* weird hair upstairs *hic* now . "  
  
"Okay . *hic* bye Seto! Uhh . Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you *hic* doing?"  
  
"Dunno, .... I'm a little tea pot,*hic* short and *hic* stout, here is my *hic*,here is my *hic* cheese doodle ^^"  
  
"O_O . what the?"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile . at Jen's house .  
  
"Bakura . "  
  
"What Jen? It's 1:30am . go to sleep!"  
  
"I can't sleep . I keep thinking that Justine's dead."  
  
"*sigh* if it makes you feel any better, maybe you should call her."  
  
"Good idea *picks up phone and dials my number* *ring ring*  
  
"*someone picks up* *hic* Hello?"  
  
"Hey, can I speak to Justine?"  
  
"It's *hic* me, who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Jen."  
  
"Oh *hic* hey Jen. Sup?"  
  
"Nothing much . are you dead?"  
  
"Do I *hic* sound dead to you?"  
  
"No but, why are you hiccupping?"  
  
"Oh . *hic* cuz . "  
  
"Cuz why?"  
  
"Cuz . I waz drinking . duh"  
  
"Drinking what?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Okay . it was flavored water."  
  
"And what flavor was this water?"  
  
"Umm . *grabs a bottle* tequila?"  
  
"JUSTINE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT'S ALCOHOL!"  
  
"*hic* So?"  
  
"YOU'RE UNDERAGE! And, I thought you didn't like alcohol . "  
  
"I didn't *hic* think I did either until I tried it."  
  
"And who made you drink the alcohol?"  
  
"hehehe . Yami did."  
  
"Well, tell him that he's an idiot and I'm gonna sleep now, bye."  
  
"Yeah *hic* great, bye." *Click*  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile . back in my house .  
  
"Well, that was *hic* interesting. Saphire?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where'd Malik go? I thought he was *hic* right beside you."  
  
"Huh? *looks over to find Malik not there* Uh I really don't know"  
  
*Yami Malik runs in holding a burnt chicken in this left hand and the millennium rod in the right*  
  
*stares at him strangely* "uh...... o_o"  
  
"Here Saphire, this is for you *drops the burnt chicken in her lap*  
  
"Ahhhhh that's hot!!!!"*tosses the chicken at Yami Malik's face*  
  
*chicken lands on the floor near Yami* "ooo . free chicken!" *starts eating the chicken*  
  
"umm . Yami Malik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What *hic* is that thing that Yami's eating?"  
  
"It's EFC."  
  
"It's what?" Saphire asked.  
  
"EFC. Egyptian Fried Chicken."  
  
"They had chickens in Egypt?"  
  
"Sure . they were everywhere . how do you think I survived being a thief?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh..... you didn't"  
  
"But I'm alive right now aren't I?"  
  
"No...... o_O you a spirit"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm a living, breathing human!"  
  
"No you not"  
  
"Am so woman!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"AM SO!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"YES I AM YOU EVIL WOMAN!"  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING EVIL YOU FREAK!"  
  
"WITCH!"  
  
"MONSTER!"  
  
"LOSER!"  
  
"OLD GEEZER!"  
  
"LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"BUNNY LOVER!!"  
  
"So what if I like Bunnies? MEANIE!" *runs off crying only to trip and land on top of Saphire*  
  
"Saphire my love! I have returned to you bearing flowers! What the? YAMI! HOW COULD YOU!?" Malik said as he re-appeared in the room with an armful of roses.  
  
"Uh.... you lost me o_O;"  
  
"Saphire! Yami! What's going on here?"  
  
*still being crushed by Yami Malik* "Uh your INCREADABLY HEAVY! Yami just tripped and fell on me and it would be so kind it he would bother to GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Oh . so, nothing's happened between you and my Yami?"  
  
"NO!!!!NOW GET HIM OFF OF ME ." *Yami Malik gets off of Saphire*  
  
"Oh good! Um . Saphire?"  
  
"Huh? o_O"  
  
*passes Saphire the roses* "These are for you"  
  
"Uhhhh"*stares at the roses*"um thanks...."*notices Yami STILL eating the chicken*"man how big was that chicken anyway?"  
  
"Itfz fery vig!"  
  
"Ok......."*yawns*"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's *hic* 1:30am. Why?"  
  
*yawn*"I'm need some sleep now... what is open?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where can I sleep? It seems everything else is taken o_O"  
  
"No it's not. You can have the *hic* couch next to Malik."  
  
"O_o um ok i guess..........." *goes upstairs to get some sleep*  
  
"Saphire my love! Wait for me!" Malik said as he ran after her.  
  
"Yami *yawn* I'm tired . can you carry me upstairs?"  
  
"*hic* Fine . but only because it's you."  
  
" *hic* Thanks."  
  
As we came upstairs we found Malik on the smaller couch complaining that he couldn't be with Saphire who was 2 feet away from him on the bigger couch. Mokuba was sleeping in my sister's room, Seto was sleeping in my room and Yami Malik was left downstairs. We were all soon asleep but, we had no idea where Yami Bakura, Maria and Mark0 went. But .  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: Sorry for the delay everyone! This could have been up a day after chapter 8 but me + Saphire got delayed so it took us 6 instead of 1.  
  
Yami: You're just lazy.  
  
Myloko: -_- . I AM NOT LAZY!!! Anyway, read and review as always ^_~ 


	10. Homophobia and Mood Swings

Falling.Hard - Chapter 10  
  
Myloko: Wow! I'm at *10* chapters! At the beginning, I had NO idea that I would get this far. I also thought that this would go on forever *I'm weird that way*. Anyway, Saphire's Back  
  
Saphire:*walks in eating a sandwich* hi  
  
Myloko: Hey.that looks yummy!  
  
Saphire: MINE!!! *continues to eat it ^^*  
  
Myloko: Can't I even have a bite of it or something? *gives Saphire REALLY big puppy dog eyes*  
  
Saphire: fine *gives myloko a microscopic piece of bread*  
  
Myloko: -_-.that's the last time I'm gonna be nice to you ;_;  
  
Saphire: O_O um here!*gives her the half of the sandwich that left*  
  
Myloko: YES!!! *starts eating the sandwich*  
  
Malik: Saphire my koi!  
  
Saphire: I'm not a fish O_O  
  
Malik: But, koi means love Saphire!  
  
Saphire: O_O;; me no speaka the Japanese  
  
Malik: I don't care Saphire! It doesn't matter if you're only uni-lingual! I STILL love you!  
  
Saphire: Um Myloko maybe you should start the fic now O_O  
  
Myloko: Good idea.Yami? It's disclaimer time!  
  
Yami: She doesn't own yugioh k or blink 182 songs?  
  
Myloko: Very good ^_~  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at Jen's house.the next morning.  
  
"I'M GONNA GO INSANE IF I HAVE TO STAY HERE!" Yugi yelled as he ran up and down the halls.  
  
"Yugi.what's wrong?" Bakura asked with worry on his face.  
  
"THE WHOLE HOUSE HAS GONE GAY BAKURA! I FOUND JOEY AND TRISTAN IN ONE OF THE ROOMS MAKING OUT, THEN, I FOUND MAI AND TEA IN THE CLOSET, AND NOW, I'VE BEEN RUNNING FROM PEGASUS BECAUSE HE KEEPS TRYING TO FEEL ME UP!"  
  
"YUGI! I wasn't done with you yet!" Pegasus yelled as he ran after Yugi.  
  
"NO!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Yugi then made a break for the door and ran outside, only to find that the water was taller than him. "Uh oh.AAHHH!!!" Suddenly, a giant fish came, swallowed the little pint and carried him off to a far away land.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.at my house.in the living room.the next morning.  
  
"Saphire! Wake Up!" Malik said as he shook her multiple times to wake her up.  
  
"WAH!! O_O"  
  
"My love! Your have overslept!"  
  
"Oh..ok" *goes back to sleep*  
  
"SPAHIRE!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
"I never eat breakfast O_O"  
  
"BUT SAPHIRE!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Don't you love me enough to eat the breakfast that I have prepared for you?"  
  
"But if I eat breakfast i'm just gonna throw it up O_O"  
  
"Oh.you coulda told me that before I spent the last 3 hours in the kitchen." Malik replied showing Saphire a burn on his arm he got from the frying pan.  
  
"How could I?! I was asleep O_O"  
  
"Oh.right.you still like me right?"  
  
"Yeah -_-... well night night *goes back to sleep*"  
  
"*blushes* wow.she likes me ^_^"  
  
"zzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Aww.she looks so cute when she sleeps.what the-?"  
  
"Ugghhh..good morning.." I said coming out of my parent's room with the biggest headache ever with Yami in tow.  
  
"zzzzzzz...Kaiba...zzzz..Bakura.zzz...Yami..zzz..Aligators..zzzzz"  
  
"What the? Uggh.I feel like a truck ran over me." I then slumped over on the other end of the couch that Saphire was sleeping on.  
  
"GET OFF OF THERE!"  
  
"*yawn* ugghh.why?"  
  
"BECAUSE! SAPHIRE'S TRYING TO SLEEP THERE!"  
  
"Well..she aint gonna be sleeping much longer if you keep yelling like that...Yami?"  
  
"W..what?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I feel like a pyramid fell on top of my head...." Yami replied as he sat beside me on the couch.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE! JUST GET OFF NOW! SAPHIRE'S TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
"*yawn* you ppl is so noisy......zzzzzzz..kirbys ^^"  
  
"Hehehe...she said 'kirby' :P"  
  
"zzzzzzzzz....jell-O....zzzz*wakes up* good morning ^^"  
  
"Saphire! You're awake! *hugs Saphire*"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! GET OFF X_X!"  
  
"But I thought you liked me..;_;"  
  
*suddenly Saphire's pet bunny named Bunnie runs in* *suddenly, kitty-kun appears, looking VERY hungry*  
  
Bunnie: Saphire is not know to be a morning person and has a tendency to bite, nash, scratch, yell, and clobber anyone during these hours*scampers off* *kitty-kun runs after bunnie* *everyone else sits there with sweat drops on their heads*  
  
"Since when can Bunnie talk? O_O;;"  
  
"Good..ugghh..question..does anyone have any pills I can take? I feel like my head's gonna.what-?"  
  
"Ugghhh.does anyone have pills I can take? I think a blimp just landed on my head." Seto had now stumbled into the living room looking a tad green.  
  
"Good morning sunshine.."  
  
"What happened to you? O_O"  
  
"I don't know.but somehow, I have a lot of cuts on my face and arms."  
  
"Uh well the bottle smashing war you guys had last night could explain a little."  
  
All 3 ex-drinkers: "WHAT?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" I asked. Seto had now taken a seat beside Malik on the other couch.  
  
"That Seto and Yami were having an all out vodka smashing war last night. Some of the bottles almost hit Malik and me O_O!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Yep...hey what ever happened to Yami Bakura, Maria, and Mark0?"  
  
"They were here?" *Yami Bakura suddenly runs into the room*  
  
"SHE'S FINALLY GONE!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"THAT EVIL MARIA WOMAN! SHE CHASED ME FOREVER!"  
  
"Then.ugghhh..how did you get rid of her?'  
  
"I locked her in a cage and sold her to the zoo. I told them that I had discovered a new species of ape."  
  
"Good call..but..I don't think my head's gonna survive this..so...what happened last night Saphire because we don't remember a thing."  
  
"That was it really... the fight ended when Yami Malik ran back in with a fried chicken that Yami ate O_O"  
  
"Not that.why do we all have headaches and feel like large objects fell on our heads?"  
  
"Oh.. well you were all drunk off vodka"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Yah O_O"  
  
"Did we do anything else while we were down there?"  
  
"Um.... well Yami was making out with you but that was about it O_O;;"  
  
"O_O...ugghhh...I need pills...NOW!!!"  
  
"Um here..*tosses Justine da pills*"  
  
"Thanks...here Yami *passes Yami some pills*"  
  
"What about...me?" Seto asked.  
  
"*sigh*Fine..*tosses Seto some pills* *Downs some pills herself*"  
  
"Umm..Saphire?" Malik asked.  
  
"What is it now? -_-"  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
"What ever!*walks off behind Malik*"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..in the kitchen...  
  
"Saphire?"  
  
"Wah!"  
  
"Do you really like me or not? Because...I can't really tell.."  
  
"Pardon O_O?"  
  
"Well..you said that you like me but..you don't really show it."  
  
"Grrrrr.... I didn't follow you over here just to be insulted!!!*storms off into the nearest bathroom and slams da door*"  
  
"BUT SAPHIRE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" *runs over to the bathroom and waits by the door*  
  
Bunnie :Did I mention she is very prone to tantrums in the morning hours? O_O.  
  
"*looks as Bunnie* No.O_O"  
  
"*sits in the bathroom crying* Just go away ;_;"  
  
"BUT SAPHIRE!"  
  
"JUST GO AWAY! *burst into tears*"  
  
"SAPHIRE PLEASE! JUST LET ME IN!"  
  
"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE *continues to sob*"  
  
"BUT SAPHIRE! I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU CRY! PLEASE! JUST LET ME IN!"  
  
"please Malik just go away ;_;"  
  
"*gets idea* But Saphire.I have soda and candy ^_^"  
  
"*perks up a little* what type of soda O.O?"  
  
"Umm...diet coke?"  
  
"oooooooo O.O um *sniff* nah go away *goes back to sobbing*"  
  
"Umm..did I mention that I have a 24 pack of it?"  
  
Bunnie: I wouldn't do that you will just adjitate her further. O_O  
  
"But what can I do Bunnie?"  
  
Bunnie: well!*suddenly Kitty-kun comes round the corner looking very hungry*  
  
"You better run rabbit, or you'll be that cat's breakfast"  
  
Bunnie: YIPE!!*runs for life*  
  
"Thanks anyway Bunnie.Saphire? Are you still there?"  
  
"*still sobbing* What do you want?-_-"  
  
"I want to know if you're okay and will you let me in please?"  
  
"*sniff* what ever -_-"  
  
"*comes through the door* Saphire, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I was hurting you *kneels down beside Saphire* Can you please forgive me?"  
  
"*look at him with teary eyes* ...sniff.. ok *bursts into tears again*"  
  
"Oh Saphire! *Hugs Saphire* I'm SO sorry!"  
  
"^_^ night night *falls asleep again*"  
  
"Aww.she looks so kawaii when she sleeps ^_^"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..in the living room.  
  
"And that about the time she walked away from me, nobody likes you when you're 15, and I just wanted to drink my favorite liquor flavor, what the heck is tequila? My friend's say I should act my age but.what's my age again?" Seto was blindly singing as me and Yami continued to make out. His singing did annoy a certain someone too.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT ANNOYING RACKET?" Yami Malik asked after emerging from the basement.  
  
"I'm singing dumbass..why?"  
  
"IT'S ANNOYING! *looks over to the other couch* THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Umm.where's my Hikari?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom with Saphire."  
  
"Do I really want to know what's happening in there?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: Wow.nice chapter! Wana say anything Saphire?  
  
Saphire: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Myloko: Umm.yeah.I think that's sleep for read + review. So, do as Saphire says! ^_~ 


	11. Kuribohs and Kirbyland

Falling.Hard - Chapter 11  
  
Myloko: Well, today's Saphire's last day of being free due to the fact that she has *gasp* go back to school tomorrow.  
  
Saphire: O_O?  
  
Myloko: Hehehe.I still go 3 more weeks.  
  
Saphire: WAHHHHHHHHHH *bursts into fit of tears*  
  
Myloko: Don't worry, soon you'll be in highschool!  
  
Malik: Yeah...that's really gonna make her happy -_-  
  
Saphire:;_; I guess.... *goes all gloomy like* o_o  
  
Malik: Can I kill her for you Saphire?  
  
Saphire: NO!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL HER  
  
Myloko: Yeah, attempt to kill me and be prepared to be Kirby!  
  
Saphire: O_O;;  
  
Myloko: Yeah anyway..on with the fic. And since Yami was *kinda* busy last time...i'm getting Yami Malik to say the disclaimer.  
  
Yami Malik: No  
  
Myloko: If you don't do it then I'll steal your pants and tell everyone your *secret* Hehehe....  
  
Yami Malik: O_O..fine, she doesn't own anything in this story except for her pets and herself.  
  
Myloko: Good job...not ^_~  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.back in the bathroom.3 hours later..  
  
*Shakes Saphire a few times to wake up* "Saphire! Wake up! Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"O_O... um no"  
  
"Good, because if you were, I might have to kill you."  
  
"O_O.... pardon?"  
  
"Well, usually I kill someone at least once a week and I haven't really killed anyone since we got here yet so..."  
  
"O_O um... excuse me one moment.. *runs out of the bathroom like mad*"  
  
"Saphire wait! I wasn't gonna kill you!"  
  
"*come back in* you wasn't O_O?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"um k.Shoot."  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?"  
  
"No O_O"  
  
"BUT I'M A SIZE 8 FOR RA'S SAKE!!!"  
  
"Thats not fat at all O_O"  
  
"YES IT IS!!! THAT'S WHAT MY YAMI'S BEEN TELLING ME AND IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"But your Yami wears a size bigger than you O_O"  
  
"No he doesn't....he wears a 6"  
  
"HOW THE HECK DO YOU PPL BREATHE? O_O"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"MALIK YOU ARE NOT FAT!!! YOU IS SKINNY!!"  
  
'NO I'M NOT! I'M FATTER THAN AN EGYPTIAN COW!!!"  
  
"O_O Egyption cows must have been damn skinny"  
  
'THEY'RE AREN'T!!! THEY'RE REALLY FAT!!! JUST LIKE ME!!!"  
  
"NO YOU NOT!!!!! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!I'M FATTER THAN YOU ARE O_O"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!! I'M A BLIMP DAMNIT!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room crying*"  
  
"NO YOUR NOT *bursts into tears flooding the bathroom*"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..in the living room..  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
2 Yamis: "WHAT?"  
  
"Umm..I ment my Yami..."  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"*yells to the bathroom* SEE SAPHIRE I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS FAT!!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU FAT THEN I'M AS BIG AS THE MOON!*goes back to sobbing*"  
  
"Umm....Justine?"  
  
"Yeah Malik?"  
  
"Just outta curiousity......what size are you?"  
  
"2...why?"  
  
"TOLD YA I'M FAT SAPHIRE!!!"  
  
"MALIK I'M A SIZE 10!!!*sobs some more* ;_;"  
  
"Ummm.Yami, same question."  
  
"4, and why are you asking us our clothes sizes?"  
  
"Because.I'm fat and I wana know."  
  
"Malik you're not fat. Is that better?" I asked him.  
  
"Kinda..but, no. *walks back to the bathroom*"  
  
"I don't know why you said that.."  
  
"And why not Yami Malik?"  
  
"Because.HIS ASS IS FATTER THAN NEW JERSEY!!! AND THAT'S PRETTY DAMN FAT TO BEGIN WITH!!!"  
  
"*from bathroom* I HEARD THAT!!! *Starts to cry with Saphire*  
  
"*still crying* YOU EVIL YAMI MALIK!!!!WAAAAHHH!!!*"  
  
"Ya know.that was kinda evil."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? THE GOODNESS FAIRY? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL!!!"  
  
"Well anyway.I'm bored..and.I think I'll go check on Saphire."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..in the bathroom..  
  
"Saphire..why are we *sniff* fat?"  
  
"*still sobbing* Cause the world hates us ;_; WAAHHH*  
  
"YEAH..WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Saphire?"  
  
"*sniff* huh?"  
  
"Do you still like me even though I'm *sniff* fat?"  
  
"You not fat to me *sniff* ;_;"  
  
"You're not fat to me either.."  
  
"*sniff* k ^^ *goes back to wailing*"  
  
"Ya know what I just *sniff* realized?"  
  
"Wah?"  
  
"We're not fat on the inside."  
  
"O_O;; uh what the heck does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you could be 300 pounds on the outside but it's your personality that really counts in the end."  
  
"oh O_O......ok.....*stomach growls* um i'm hungry O_O;"  
  
"Me too..Saphire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uumm.....can you....umm....yeah...umm.....be my...girlfriend?"  
  
"O_O......... uh.... *faints* X_X"  
  
"*walks into the bathroom*SAPHIRE! AAHH!!! MALIK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"  
  
"I didn't do anything.she just sorta..passed out?"  
  
"FROM WHAT?"  
  
"Shock.?"  
  
"AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER THAT MADE HER PASS OUT?"  
  
"Umm.I asked her if she want to.go out with me."  
  
*Yami Malik from the livingroom*: WUSS!!!  
  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! *Storms off into the livingroom*  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.back in the livingroom.  
  
"SAY ONE MORE THING AND I'LL WHACK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE SEEING STARS!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"You're aware of the fact that you just knocked Yami Malik uncontious right?" Seto asked.  
  
"HE DESERVED IT!"  
  
"You shouldn't have knocked him out though."  
  
"Yeah.well, anyway, I'll be right back..hehehe.." *drags the uncontious Yami Malik with her*  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Yami yelled as I came back into the livingroom.  
  
"I just kinda changed..hehehe." I was now wearing Yami Malik's *almost* entire attire.  
  
"YOU EVEN STOLE THE MILLENIUM ROD?"  
  
"Yeah...you can't wear the clothes without the rod ^_^"  
  
"So.where's he now?"  
  
"He's uncontious on my floor..hehehe..but not how you'd want to find him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hehehe..go see." The three of us then walked off to my room to find Yami Malik. When we got there we found him still uncontious on the floor, only he wasn't in human form."  
  
"Malik..is that you?"  
  
"*wakes up*BOHHF!!!"  
  
"Is he a..?"  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND! And yes, he's a kuriboh ^_^"  
  
"So...Malik...*laughs* can I take a picture?"  
  
"BOHHFFTOMMMBA!!!"  
  
Yami:*is crying on the ground from laughter* *KYM kicks Yami* "WOULD YOU LIKE MY DARK MAGICIAN TO KICK YOUR ASS FURBALL?"  
  
KYM: *meep*  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! So...what do we do with him now?"  
  
"I dunno..maybe we can eat him since we're kinda running outta food..."  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mokuba had finally awoken to find the 3 of us standing around a kuriboh. "Umm...what's going on here? And why are you wearing Yami Malik's clothes?"  
  
"Ummm...it's a long story and you're still asleep?"  
  
"Really? Thanks dream Justine..goodnight *walks back to my sister's room and goes back to sleep*"  
  
"O_O..that was...weird. But, on the other hand, I'm stuck in a house with 1 person who is legally dead, 2 who think that they're fat, one who's wearing another person's clothes and another who's currently a duel monster."  
  
"Yeah..that's pretty strange. I don't think it can get any worse.."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile.off in a distant land.  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi asked as he looked around at his surroundings. He had just been spat out of what he thought was a 7 colored fish but, he wasn't too sure.  
  
"You are in Kirbyland!" A white Kirby answered.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Isis the white Kirby!"  
  
"And I'm Ribbon the red Kirby!" Another spoke.  
  
"And I'm Ducky the yellow Kirby!" Said the 3rd.  
  
"And I'm.."  
  
"Lemme guess.Saphire?"  
  
"Yeah! You're a good guesser mister!"  
  
"Umm.my name's Yugi..and, I don't know where I am and I wana get back to my Yami!"  
  
"Like we said before, you're in..KIRBYLAND! *kirbies start singing a song about kirbies, stars, and kirbies from the stars*  
  
"O_O.so, can you get my back to my Yami?"  
  
"Sure we can! Just think of your Yami and we'll get you there!"  
  
"Thanks kirbies!" The kirbies then pulled out a giant toilet plunger and started plunging Yugi into a toilet that magically appeared before them. Soon, Yugi found himself being flushed a million times over and being sent through a long tube. "Wow.it's the light at the end of the tunnel! I must be dead! Or.insane!" He yelled as he saw the end of the long tunnel. "WAHOO!!!" He yelled as he came screaming out of the toilet. He was flung into the air, hit the ceiling, and then, landed on top of an uncontious Saphire.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU..oh.Hi Yugi."  
  
"Malik? What am I doing here?"  
  
"I'm not too sure but if you don't get off of my girlfriend in three seconds I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"Okay! Just don't kill me! *Gets off of Saphire*"  
  
"Much better. Now, would you mind leaving right now or I will be forced to kill you."  
  
"Okay! I'm leaving! *Leaves the bathroom in search of Yami*"  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: I've gotten lazy + now wana finish the pic of Kirby Yami Malik to go with my already existing Kirby Malik so.  
  
Saphire:WAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Malik: It'll be okay Saphire *pats her on the back*  
  
Myloko: Yeah...anyway, read and review people so that Saphire can get some therapy! ^_~ 


	12. I Aint Dead, Just Letting Ya Know

Falling.Hard - Chapter 12  
  
Myloko: Okay, this is pretty much just a note for this chapter. And you'll see why in a minute but first. I'd like to announce that I'm not dead. Thanks for the congrats there. Secondly, yes, I will be continuing this story but I've been waiting almost *2* hours for Saphire to return and I was too lazy to do this before. But, this isn't a good enough excuse to answer why I haven't updated this in 3 weeks. The simple answer to that is:  
  
1: I wasted an entire week because I usually update this every 4 days and I just got entirely lazy.  
  
2: I was at my grandmother's house on a VERY slow modem for a week while I was also at camp being a cit from 8am-5pm.  
  
3: I was in the hospital for a week due to a kidney infection which I still have and will probably be removed later.  
  
4: I still need to go shopping for school supplies due to the fact that school starts on Tuesday and I haven't been out once yet.  
  
5: I had writter's block. I've never had it before might I add so it took me by surprise. Thankfully, Saphire helped me get over it.  
  
Therefore, If Saphire comes on in the next...7 seconds, there will be a new addition to this story but, since that hasn't happened wait till later tonight or tomorrow for a new chapter and, It might be 5-7 days for the next few weeks for a new chapter due to school and many more hospital visits. So, send me good luck wishes or whatever and maybe I'll be alive to finish this thing.  
  
And, thanks for the poems that people have sent in for our "gallery". Chapter 4 will be done soon for that also with an update for The Dark Angel *yes, I'm doing all 3 at once, plus playing my gameboy.did ja know that I beat nitemare on my first try? It only took me 5 turns to beat him too* Anyway, this is just a note about what happened to me and if you want, you can ignore it and wait for the next chapter.  
  
Anyway, Ja Ne Minna-san! ^_~ Chapter 13 will be here soon ^_^ 


	13. Quality Products Of Kaiba Corp And Bakar...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 13  
  
Myloko: wow...people actually care about me! I feel very loved now ^_^  
  
Saphire: ^^  
  
Malik: I'm bored....  
  
Myloko: Baka...  
  
Saphire: i bored too O_O  
  
Myloko: then I'll just start this. Sadly, it's my last day before school too ;_;  
  
Saphire: mine been in sesion for THREE WEEKS -_-  
  
Myloko: and we REALLY care...that was 3 weeks ago, it's my turn in the sympathy spotlight ^_^  
  
Saphire: ..........  
  
Malik: O_O  
  
Myloko: Anyway, it's time for our crappy disclaimers ^_^ and today's disclaimer person thingy of chosen horror is...Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: -_-...nobody owns anything. Well, some people own some characters here but..just read the damn story.  
  
Myloko: Nicely put  
  
Saphire: hehe... well done..... 'YaBakura' *snickers*  
  
Myloko: O_O..oh...hehehe ^_~  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..At Jen's house.....  
  
"Bakura..this house is boring, plus, we have no food. I'm gonna go to the basement and get some more food k?" Jen was still bored wandering around aimlessly. Her new basement idea gave her something to do...but not much. Jen had a major condition of homophobia and was afraid to walk around her house without another normal person. Sadly, Bakura was the only one left in the house so it was his job to be dragged around aimlessly with her.  
  
"But Jen...i'm tired."  
  
"Whatever...help me move this thing first or we can't open the door to the basement."  
  
"What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"I'm not too sure...I thought that one of the wierdos had put it there." They now stood in front of a giant metal machine that had somehow gotten its way there overnight and had somehow gone unnoticed by everyone else in the house. "Ooo...I wonder what this button does..." Jen randomly pushed a red a button. The machine made a few sounds and then shot a candy bar flying across the kitchen. "Sweet! I wonder what this does then." Jen then hit a blue button. The machine made the same noises and popped a lollypop out this time. "Wow...how did I ever live without this Bakura? ^_^"  
  
"Jen...you shouldn't touch anymore buttons."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because of this." Bakura had help up a sign that was attatched to the side of the gigantic machine. It read:  
  
"Candy Machine Of Doom. Use with extreme caution. May cause brain damage. Another quality product of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Seems harmless enough. Wow..I wonder what THIS one does!" She said as she pushed a giant black button with a skull on it. The machine made its familiar noises but instead of popping something out, it decided to suck Jen instead. After a few more clunks and random noises something else was spit out. It was a tiny pill the size of a grain of rice that read "Jen" in small blue letters.  
  
"I warned her *sigh* now I'm gonna get yelled at by her family and everyone else for something I didn't do..sure...blame the poor defenceless british albino..." Bakura said as he picked up the pill form of Jen and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Ooo.what cha got there Bakura?" Pegasus asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"It's a candy machine of doom and I don't think..on second thought, go ahead and try it. It gives you candy when you hit buttons."  
  
"Ooo.YAY!!! CANDY!!!" Pegasus, like Jen before him, decided to hit the black button with the skull. As before, it made a few noises then sucked the millionaire in. A few seconds later a pill the size of fish food came out and read "Pegasus" in little red letters.  
  
"I warned him..*sigh* might as well take his too." Bakura then picked up the pill form of Pegasus and shoved that into his pocket as well. "I wonder what my Yami's doing now...I guess I'll phone him and find out."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..At my house..  
  
"You lose rich boy!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Over your dead body!"  
  
"So what if I'm dead?" Yami Bakura had begun a fight over who really won their bet. After 3 hours of non-stop racing, 4 2L bottles of soda, one angry kuriboh and many dirty words later their Grand Turismo duel had finally come to an end. Their best 26/50 round set was finally won by Yami Bakura, who had somehow knocked Kaiba's car off of the road and into a ditch.  
  
"But that wasn't fair!"  
  
"Was too! There was never a rule that stated that I couldn't crash your car into a ditch for you."  
  
"Fine..then I guess you win."  
  
"Fine..wana go again?"  
  
"Sure" With that said, another round of 26/50 started again.  
  
"Gah.THIS IS GONNA GO ON FOREVER!!!" I said after petting the sleeping kuriboh on my lap. He looked very cute when he was sleeping...considering he could no longer take over the world and was a harm to no one when he slept.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"PICK UP THE PHONE SOMEONE!!! I'M BUSY HERE!!!"  
  
"Geez.don't get your ring in a knot you old fart."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"I don't repeat myself." I said as I put the kuriboh down and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Bakura, can I please speak to my Yami?"  
  
"Um..Hi Bakura. Hold on a sec. YO!!! FARTY!!! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WOMAN???"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME NOW PICK UP THE PHONE!!!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS IT???"  
  
"YOUR ALBINO AIBOU!!!"  
  
"TELL HIM THAT I'M BUSY!!!"  
  
"NO!!! PICK IT UP!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"DO IT!!!"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!"  
  
"Ya know..you just lost with that line..SO PICK IT UP!!!" At this point we were standing about a foot away from each other.  
  
"NO WAY WOMAN!!!"  
  
"DO IT!!! OR I'LL DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE TOO MUCH!!!"  
  
"TRY ME WOMAN!!! I'LL NEVER PICK UP THE PHONE!!! NEVER!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Fine.you asked for it.*rips the controller out of Yami Bakura's hands*  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Haha!!! You lose grave robber!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP RICHIE RICH!!! *picks up phone* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??? YOU JUST COST ME A VERY IMPROTANT GAME!!!"  
  
"*almost goes deaf* Sorry Yami. I just phoned to call and tell you that Jen and Pegasus have been turned into pills and that I'm coming over."  
  
"YOU RUINED MY GAME FOR THAT???"  
  
"Well if I didn't call then you'd yell at me anyway!"  
  
"BUT IF YOU DIDN'T CALL THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RUINED MY GAME!!!""  
  
"Sorry Yami. Well, I'm coming anyway, bye!" *click*  
  
"Baka...I should call him Bakara..."  
  
"If you did then you'd be dissing yourself at the same time..Bakara."  
  
"Shut up Pharoah. I rule that the last game doesn't count."  
  
"No, it counts, besides *picks up sleeping kuriboh* you still have..49 rounds left." I said as I sat down again.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"It's the principle that I deserve another round."  
  
"Sorry Bakara, rules are rules, no new round."  
  
"Fine but I-" *ding dong*  
  
"Ooo.*puts kuriboh down* I'LL GET IT!!!"  
  
"And then they say that *I* have to much coffee in the morning..Bakara my ass -_-"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..In the bathroom..  
  
"*slowly begins to wake up* Where am I?"  
  
"SAPHIRE!!! *hugs Saphire* are you alright?" Malik asked the bewildered Saphire as she slowly got off of the ground.  
  
"I'm fine yes..... "  
  
"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard, plus, Yugi landed on you so..."  
  
"I'm fine trust me."  
  
"Okay..well..can you answer my question? Please? *gives big puppy dog-ish eyes*"  
  
"Question O_O?? *blinks confusedly*"  
  
"Yeah..don't you remember?"  
  
"Um........ *thinks* ........ no not really."  
  
"Okay then..um...willyougooutwithme?"  
  
"Um........ um...... ok O_O;"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"YES ALREADY!!!"  
  
"Wow..I have a girlfriend..never had one before..*faints*"  
  
"Not this again -_-; *sweat drop*"  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"MINE!!! ME!!! MY DOOR!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"*walks out of bathroom* Wonder who it is?"  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..at the front door...  
  
*Opens the door* YELLOW PERSON!!! WHAT CHA.HOLY JESUS MC FREAKING MURPHEY!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: I like door people.everyone kewl comes through the door ^_^  
  
Saphire: Cept people from the county O_O  
  
Myloko: What? O_O  
  
Saphire: ....... that come to turn off your water O_O;  
  
Myloko: We don't have that ^_^  
  
Malik: x_x  
  
Saphire: *sigh* i had to type me report all over CAUSE I DELETED IT X_X  
  
Myloko: Even I'm not that spastic..even if I did trip over a desk yesterday ^_^  
  
Saphire: THE PIZZA DISTRACTED ME I TELL YOU!!! ....... yeah anyway ^^ A Day of Randomness should be updated sometime next week if i can stop being so lazy =P  
  
Myloko: this isn't an add...but yay!!! Plus, feel free to send me anything, especially writter's-block-be-gone, cuz, that's partially why I never wrote for a while. And, send me lazyness-be-gone too! Might help ^_^ So, Ja ne for now! Read and review as always! ^_~ 


	14. The Ultimate Challenge! Cast Your Vote!

Falling.Hard - Chapter 14  
  
Myloko: Yeah, again, this isn't really a chapter. Well, it is, but, it isn't....if you're blonde then I'm as confused as you are. Anyway, on to business!  
  
Malik: I have business? O_O  
  
Myloko: Baka blondie...-_- Anyway, like I was saying, I'm gonna need some opinion for the next few chapters or whatsoever. Now, if I don't get lazy or overoworked from school, there IS a sequal planned. But, It's when people want is what I'm aiming at here. So, these are the options:  
  
1: Do one more chapter and then do the sequal  
  
2: Don't stop for some odd number of chapters *ie: forever* O_O and do the sequal separate  
  
3: Just go into the sequal  
  
4: Don't do the sequal and keep doing the story  
  
5: whatever else is left that I can't think of.  
  
So, its YOUR choice to call. And, Angel Reaper, I took out your review for chapter 14 because there were 4 of them (musta hit the button more than once) And, I'm kinda sorry for doing that. And now, some odd note from Saphire:  
  
Saphire: O_O; um........... hi .... um..... i think i'm just gonna put a note up for chapter 13 and......... ya O_O;; um....... and ive got SO MUCH to update x_x but ........ya O_O;; um.......... LOOK A FLYING PIECE OF CHEESE *hides behind a random rock*  
  
Malik: WHERE?  
  
Myloko: *hits Malik over the head with the frying pan of doom* BAKA!!! Shush!!! I dun care how much Saphire likes you...-_- Anyway, review + cast your vote + whatever gets the most will probably be done. And yes, I'll be updating everything else VERY soon, I just happened to go to the hospital today for my kidney and *sniff* they're gonna operate on it ;_;  
  
Saphire: *from behind rock* awwwwwwwwwwwww ;_; poor you  
  
Myloko: *sniff* thanks..so, when that happens, I probably won't be around for a week - 2 weeks but, I might write while I'm in the hospital (trust me, its VERY boring in there..i've been in the before..sadly, for my leg operation which I still have the metal plates in my leg for and the kidney infection that will now cause kidney surgery) So, like I said before, review and cast your vote + depending on what wins, it might be up before Sunday, possibly earlier if I have time (damn school.-_-) And, I'm also aware that the title no longer has the 3 dots but, keep reading anyway! Ja! ^_~ 


	15. The Calm Before The Storm, The Jury Is I...

Falling.Hard - Chapter 16  
  
Myloko: I am SO sorry for not updating but, someone up there and down there hate me and this is what happened: I was fine..then I kinda got sick, and now, I had a sprained wrist that HURT LIKE THE SEVEN HELLS for 2 WEEKS!!! So, for everyone who's waited SO long (and I'm SO sorry) the next chapter will be up either next Saturday or Sunday. According to the polls, there will be no sequel and the sequel will be part of the story staring at chapter 17 which will be the turning point of the story ^_^ So, the next part was inspired by my mind while I was sleeping oddly. Anyway, Saphire would like to say this:  
  
Saphire: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! :-) um..... READ MY STORY ^^ it seems no one paid attention when unplottable madness was updated ¬_¬ *pouts* anyway HEWWO PPL ^^ and me ish celebrating 700 hits at my site :-)!!! HEWWO PPL!!! AND BYEBYE ^^ *whacks her cable modem* and if this thing crashes one more time today i will SCREAM -_-  
  
Myloko: O_O...some of my sites have thousands of hits. Anyway, congrats to everyone who's gotten their hands on some of the new Pharah's Servant boosters like myself ^_^ I, somehow, got a Jinzo and a Limiter Removal in my 2 packs so, maybe someone down and up there liked me the other day ^_^ but anyway, be prepared for a new wave of madness in the next part ^_^  
  
Malik: Ja ne minna-san! ^_~ 


	16. BB and Big Sister Begins!

Falling.Hard - Chapter 16  
  
Myloko: I AM WRITING!!! WHOO!!! Aren't ya proud of me? ^_^ and since I don't feel like saying much, here's saphy:  
  
Saphire: hewwo ^_^ *waves*  
  
Myloko: O_O yeah..anyway, now for our *extremely* belated chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I barely own my clothes, plus, I now own new characters and, I don't own other things..such as..*mumbles* big brother..-_-;; or Grand Turismo. Plus, Bakura will now be "Ryou" and Bakura is his yami k? ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile...at my house..  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I looked at the gigantic woman who was now standing in front of me. "Umm....hi?"  
  
"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SHORTY!" She said as she walked into my living room.  
  
"Can I ..uh...help you?"  
  
"Yeah, you can start by getting me a footrest...ooo..." She said as she looked over into the hallway to find the 6 bishies, Saphire, and the little brown fur ball known still as Yami Malik. "Hey you! White boy..get your ass in here!"  
  
"I am NOT white.." Bakura angrily replied back.  
  
"Well, y'are now, so get yer butt in here!"  
  
"Umm..miss?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"O_O;;..umm..who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"The name's Bertha, Big Bertha..and I came here to take yer house."  
  
"No wonder they called her 'big'" Yami whispered to Yugi.  
  
"HUSH YOU! Now..white boy..i'm still waiting" She said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"But...why do you want my house?"  
  
"Cuz..it's out of the flood and its nice and big and suits my style"  
  
*whispers* "What's that, hic?" Yami told Yugi.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"SHUT YER YAP SHORT WEIRD BOY WITH THE WEIRD HAIR!"  
  
"Uh..... who is this woman?" Saphire asked.  
  
"Her name's Bertha..weren't you paying attention?" Malik replied.  
  
"SHUT YER YAP TOO BLONDIE! Now..i'd like y'all to move out now."  
  
"Lemme think about that now...no"  
  
"Then I'm gonna have to take it! SUMO SLAM!" Bertha yelled as she ran and body slammed Yugi to a pancake on the floor.  
  
"Aibou.O_O THAT'S IT! NO ONE SQUISHES MY AIBOU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
"He was in my way from getting to my bishie ^_^ *hugs Bakura*"  
  
"O_O;;"  
  
"So, can y'all get out and leave me with my darling now ^_^"  
  
"I AINT GONNA TAKE THIS!" I yelled. "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I AINT LEAVING!"  
  
"So, then what are you gonna do about it short blondie?"  
  
"-_-...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
  
"That's too simple, plus, you're probably not the best duelist here anyway so, we're gonna have a game to decide my coming or going."  
  
"What kinda game?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well..We'll play a game that involves elimination, conspiracy, lies, maybe sex, and PRIZES!" She said, "I call it...BIG SISTER!"  
  
"Isn't that called 'Big Brother'?" I asked.  
  
"We can't call it big brother, too many copyright laws."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, whoever wins gets the right to duel me for to the house. And until, then, I get to keep my bishie ^_^"  
  
"That isn't fair, we need better players."  
  
"Yeah, plus, I'd rather compete." Bakura chimed in.  
  
"Well, if you wana play then we need one more player."  
  
*ding dong* *opens the door*  
  
"Hello everyone?"  
  
"RYOU! THANK RA YOU'RE HERE!" Bakura said as he ran up to his light and hugged him. "I mean..whatever."  
  
"It's good to see you too Yami ^_^ So, what's going on here?"  
  
"OOO!!! HE'S EVEN CUTER THAN THE OTHER WHITE BOY!" Bertha called as she ran up to Ryou and hugged him, pushing Bakura aside in the process.  
  
"Perky for an old woman isn't she?"  
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"*gasp* miss...umm..you're..killing..me"  
  
"*lets go* Oh.sorry sweetie. Now, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"  
  
"Umm..one thing.."  
  
"Yeah blonde short girl?"  
  
"Make that two..first of all, I aint short, secondly, what happens when we get kicked out?"  
  
"Y'all can go to the house across the street."  
  
"This is gonna be a long...wait, how long is this going on for?"  
  
"Until there's only 1 left so...9 more weeks cuz there's 10 of y'all excluding me of course."  
  
"uh...... *totally lost*"  
  
"We're gonna play big brother saphy ^_^" Malik told the confused brunette.  
  
"So are we gonna start this or what?"  
  
"Umm..we already started."  
  
"Oh....... O_O... so now what?"  
  
"We do stuff until our reward challenges, and authoress' choice, and then eviction to across the street ^_^"  
  
"So..y'all go do w/e and I'll call y'all in a few hours for a reward challenge."  
  
"oooh....... O_O" After that we all went to different places in the house. Saphire, Malik, the furball, and I went to the basement to try and re- connect the pc, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, and Ryou went to my room to play Grand Turismo again, Yami picked up Yugi and followed suit into the basement while Bertha sat on the couch reading a romance novel.  
  
*~*  
  
"What kind of challenges does this show do O_O?"  
  
"Stuff like...I have no clue..."  
  
"That's not very helpful -_-"  
  
"*whimper* moffooo..;_;"  
  
"Wow...I didn't know that my Yami could have feelings...well, ya learn something new everyday." Malik said to break the weirdness...which didn't really work.  
  
"YA..... O_O so now what?"  
  
"We wait to be called I guess..."  
  
"OK..... O_O"  
  
*picks up ymk*"It's okay lil fluffy ^_^ You'll eventually be human..."  
  
"-_-..moffpoo."  
  
"He won't be human until this is all over, you realize that right?" Yami added in.  
  
"I know but..I just wanted to make him feel a bit better. It must be kewl being a duel monster ^_^"  
  
*~*  
  
"You can't win Kaiba...I've had 5000 years experience..its just like chariot racing ^_^ "  
  
"Whatever Bakura..I've driven real cars faster than these simulations."  
  
"Then if you think you're so good then why are you losing?"  
  
"Because you have the Corvette and I have the Viper, that's why."  
  
"The cars are almost even, you're just being a baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so."  
  
"Can we please not do this? Fighting won't get you anywhere.."  
  
"SHUT UP RYOU!"  
  
"Sorry everyone..it's just..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
"WIERDOS, BISHIES, AND OTHERS! GET YER BUTTS IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
5 mins later...In the Living Room..  
  
"Now, it's time for y'all to win a reward off me."  
  
"I hope it isn't a hug" Ryou told his Yami.  
  
"O_O;;"  
  
"So, we're gonna play, roll the dice."  
  
"*raises hand* Miss umm."  
  
"Call me BB lil short kid with the weird hair."  
  
"Umm..k.miss BB, what do we get if we win and how do we play?"  
  
"K, y'all are gonna roll a 6 sided die. How ever gets the highest wins. And if yer the winner, ya get...*holds up a 'Weather Report' Card* This lil weirdo card here."  
  
"I LOVE weather report ^_^"  
  
"But BB, I already got 2 weather reports -_- the only card I want is Black Illusion Ritual ^_^ *holds up Relinquished card*"  
  
"Too bad missy, you gotta live with it. But, whoever wins the second round of dice gets this *holds up Jinzo and Limiter Removal*"  
  
"Aww...I already got those..and they work good as a combo ^_^"  
  
"Must.Have. Black Illusion RITUAL *steams*"  
  
"Calm down Saphy.you'll eventually get it." Malik reassured her.  
  
"*hand everyone a dice* Now, ROLL!"  
  
*10 dice roll*  
  
*1,2,3,3,4,4,5,6,6,6*  
  
"Well, we got a 3 way tie between big hair weirdo *O_O*, lil white bishie *^_^* and, fluffball *-_-*. Therefore, ROLL AGAIN!"  
  
*3 dice roll*  
  
*1,4,6*  
  
"I declare the winner..wierd hair guy! *hands Yami 'Weather Report'"  
  
"Yay..I get a red blob with sandals -_-"  
  
"You betcha ^^"  
  
"-_-"  
  
"Now, now, sore weird hair loser, it's time for the next round."  
  
"Umm.miss BB?"  
  
"Yes lil black haired mop cutie?"  
  
"Ummm..are your cards first editions?"  
  
"Why yes they are cutie ^_^ now, ROLL!"  
  
"*rolls dice* GO DICE ROLL!"  
  
"*rolls dice* BOOM CHUCKA ^^!!"  
  
*dice rolls*  
  
*2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5,6,6*  
  
"Kay y'all, we got another tie between white blondie and white brunette missy."  
  
"Ummm..miss BB?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah blondie?"  
  
"Can I forfeit my prize and give it to Saphy cuz I already got both?"  
  
"Why sure ya can. Therefore, brunette missy wins *passes Saphire 'Jinzo' and 'Limiter Removal'*"  
  
"YAY ^^!! Now me just need black illusion ritual to be happy ^^"  
  
"You could say thanks ya know..I could use each of those cards.."  
  
"Eepot ^^"  
  
"Welcs ^_^"  
  
"*Malik walks out of the bathroom* So, what did I miss?"  
  
*~*  
  
BB: Hey y'all! This is BB speaking. Now, starting this chapter we're gonna be having "Authoress' Choice where all y'all authors and authoresses can vote on who should receive a special gift. Now, this week's gift is: a getaway with a secret person. So, y'all vote for 1 of the house people *or furball* and the winner will get their surprise in the next chapter. Plus, we're evicting a person *or furball* in the next chapter so, be prepared for the next chapter in Falling..Hard!  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: -_-..that was my job! Anyway, do as BB says and don't forget to review ^_^  
  
Malik: Ja ne minna-san! ^_~ 


End file.
